


Wild and Crazy Guys

by azicrow, roguebowtie



Series: Sons [3]
Category: Glee, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azicrow/pseuds/azicrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebowtie/pseuds/roguebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Cooper gets great ideas. Kidnapping his little brother (and his little brother's boyfriend) for a weekend?  That was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unscheduled Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Son of Iron, Son of Mechanic

Blaine's phone rang just as everyone was getting out of glee practice. Kurt gave him a curious glance before going down to get some sheet music from the cupboard.

Blaine smiled back at him before answering. "Hi, Coop."

_"Airport. You can get there, right? Airport. Go go go! It's an adventure. I promise you'll love it. You can even bring Kurt."_

"Wait what? Where are we going?" he asked, heading into the hallway to talk.

 _"I haven't figured that part out yet, I'm at the airport now. I thought when you got here we could rock paper scissors."_ Cooper paused. _"I already cleared it with our parents. All of them. Dad says use the cards he gave us."_

"Oh God, You know Kurt takes a week to pack," he replied, heading off down the hall.

_"Don't tell him, bring him along. They have stores where we're going, I'm sure - and I've got my kit, so it's not like we'll be out for moisturisers and shaving cream or razors."_

"If he kills me, give me a beautiful eulogy," Blaine replied.

_"I promise it will have no pointing. Grab him and come ON. I'll meet you at the gates."_

"Okay fine,we'll get there as soon as we can. "

 _"YEAH! See you in a few, Blainey!"_ And with that, Cooper hung up.

"Get where?" Kurt asked, having caught up to him with their sheet music.

"Ummm. It's a surprise," he replied, reaching for his hand.

"Ah, okay." Kurt smiled deciding to go with it and taking Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers. "Let me just go give Sam my keys so he can get home - Rachel's already dragged Finn off somewhere," he told him. With a kiss to Blaine's cheek, Kurt went down to where the blond was at the door waiting, handing his keys over. "I'm going out with Blaine,” was all the explanation he gave before going back to his boyfriend, the blond making kissy faces and laughing behind him when he walked away.

Blaine laughed, heading to the car and opening the door for him. Kurt shook his head, sitting in and putting on his belt. "No hints?" he asked as Blaine got into the car.

"No, although it's alright, you only know a little less than me," he replied as they set off.

"Somehow this doesn't make me feel any better. You know how good I am not at spontaneity. Unless I'm planning it."

"I know. You'll love it. Hopefully."

"You sound soooo believable right now, Blaine. I don't know how you do it." Kurt sighed and gave him a smile that said he trusted him anyhow, before flicking on the radio and holding Blaine's hand in comfortable silence as he drove through empty fields.

Roughly an hour later, Blaine was taking an exit in Dayton. "Is that the airport?"

"Is it?" he asked with a chuckle as they headed to the parking lot.

"Why are we at the airport. Are we picking someone up?" Kurt asked, peering at Blaine as though his eyes could tug the answer right out of his head.

"Telling you defeats the point of it being a surprise.”

"Suddenly I'm feeling nervous again."

Blaine parked the car and held his hand out for Kurt, feeling very much like Aladdin. "’Do you trust me’?"

Kurt replied with a just as unsure as Jasmine, "’Yes’...?" and took his hand.

He kissed the back of it. "Then come on," he said, letting go and climbing out.

Kurt whimpered softly, stepping out of the car and putting his bag over his shoulder before shutting the door. He jumped slightly when it locked and reached for Blaine's hand. "I'm very nervous right now."

Blaine smiled. "Don't be," he whispered, entwining their fingers and walking into the airport.  
Kurt let him lead them into the airport, only to find himself smothered by arms moments after they entered the area with the departure gates. Cooper had ambushed the both of them, and thrown his arms around them in a very large hug. "You CAME!"

Blaine smiled softly. "Yes, we came. Now, what's this adventure?"

"Wait, you're letting your _brother_ plan an adventure."

Cooper stepped back and put a hand over his heart, his eyes doing that wide Anderson puppy thing (Kurt noted that Blaine was better at it, in his opinion). "I'm _hurt_ , Kurt." He grinned. "C'mon. I'm taking you boys away for the weekend. I figure we can write down destinations and then pick them out of a hat. Do you have a hat? We don't need a hat, we could borrow a hat."

His little brother smiled softly. "So long as we put good place names in." 

Kurt whimpered, already backing away. "You are both _crazy_."

"Hey, no. No hyperventilating of my future brother-in-law," Cooper reached out and grabbed Kurt's shoulder. "Seriously. I've cleared it with your Dad, if that's what you're worried about. And since it's flying, and you guys aren't likely to wander around with passports, it's all in the US."

"Panicking now," Kurt said, his eyes wide.

"Kurt, it'll be fine,” Blaine said, wrapping his arm around his waist and steering him away a little, before throwing a look to his brother.

Kurt somewhat calmed when Blaine did that.

"He said you would do this, I thought he was just being, well, a father, but... okay. Blaine-and-Kurt - what are the three places you've always wanted to go? I'll write them down, kay? This is for you guys and me, and mostly just fun. It's no fun if there isn't fun involved."

Blaine looked at Kurt. “Well... I mean, New Orleans would be kind of cool. I've always wanted to sing some soul down there."

"I've always wanted to go to Seattle, since that movie," Kurt admitted with a small smile, looking down at his feet. "New Orleans, is good, too."

Cooper wrote them down. "That's two," he said.

Blaine smiled fondly and reached up straightening Kurt’s collar. "You're so cute right now," he commented. "Ummm third... well, LA with you to show us around might be good."

"That could be fun", Kurt agreed, glancing away. He muttered, "I'm not cute."

Cooper watched them. Wow. Those kids had no idea what they had. "Right, okay, I'll be right back with something to pick them out with."

He nodded before leaning in and tightening his arms around Kurt. "Yes you are, but I like it."

Kurt huffed, but leaned into him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and closing his eyes as he breathed him in, calming himself down. If his Dad had agreed to this... Wait. He wouldn't put it past Cooper to- "Hold on. Phone." He pulled his out and dialed his father.

He laughed. "What're you doing?"

"Calling my father. I just... I need to make sure. I can't... if I don't come back, and don't call, and he can't get a hold of me. His heart..." He tapped his foot as he waited for the pick up. "Dad! Yes... no, we... He did?! Oh. And you're.... Yeah. Wow. Okay. See you...when I get home. Love you, too." He ended the call and blinked a few times, processing. "He actually _did_ call my Dad."

"Of course I did, Kurtie, I got the number from Mama Lea when I called to ask if I could kidnap Blainey."

"Don't call me Kurtie."

Blaine shook his head. "Don't bother I've been trying to get him to stop for years."

"So!" Cooper grinned. "I have a cup, and I have slips of paper. Since you're the one who's most traumatised, you get to pick out the piece of paper," He shoved the cup under Kurt’s nose.

He took a breath, and plucked out one, unfolding the paper. He smiled fondly at Blaine.

He looked back at him. "Ah, Seattle or New Orleans?" 

"New Orleans."

"Woo! I'll go get the tickets," Cooper dashed off before minds could be changed.

Blaine grinned, excited. "Oh wow, this is going to be awesome." 

"Ohmygodwe'regoingtoNawleans!" Kurt squealed, bouncing as he hugged Blaine again.

Blaine grinned hugging him tight. "Oh wow. We have to go to a proper bar, and drink, and sing long into the night.”

"If you haven't noticed, we're underage..." Kurt raised his eyebrows.

He smiled, "Coop will buy it." 

"Blaine...” He sighed at the look in his boyfriend's eyes. "Okay," he gave in, probably too easily.

Blaine grinned. "I love you," he murmured watching him in the open area as they waited for the tickets

Kurt smiled. "Love you, too," he replied, pulling away a little and wrapping his arm through Blaine’s, before an entirely different worry happened. "Oh I don't... I don't have _anything_ with me!"

"They have shops in New Orleans, Kurt and it's only a few days," he replied softly.

Kurt whimpered. "And I've only been on a plane when I went to New York... "

"You were fine on there and this time you're with me."

"I had Valium."

"I’ll just be your Valium then," he replied, breathing him in.

Kurt let out a whimpering laugh and shook his head against Blaine’s shoulder. "What am I getting myself into?"

"An adventure, my boys!" Cooper appeared out of nowhere again. "C'mon, flight's boarding in half an hour, if we're lucky, we'll get through security in time." He grabbed onto Blaine’s hand, and started dragging them toward the gates.

Blaine laughed, breaking into a run with him and pulling Kurt behind them.

They did manage to all make it, including the somewhat mortifying full body scan that was being increasingly implemented in every airport. He had to explain very quickly to the woman who pulled him aside, before they were let on, and dashed to the plane. Which Cooper managed to get them first class seats on.

"Can I trade for a seat at the back, like.. in the back row?"

"Why?" Cooper wanted to know. "These are AMAZING seats."

"I've never seen a plane back into a mountain."

"Kurt you'll be fine," Blaine replied, pulling him down to sit between him and his brother.

Kurt whimpered as he sat.

"Here," Cooper pressed something into Kurt's hand.

"What did you give him?"

Kurt opened his hand, recognising the small pastille and popped it in his mouth, swallowing dry.  
"Thanks."

"No problem," he looked past Kurt to Blaine. "Don't worry, it's just rescue remedy, for anxiety. All natural!"

Blaine nodded, settling back and buckling himself in, before comfortably taking Kurt's hand in his own.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight was mostly uneventful, as Kurt managed to somehow fall asleep within the first fifteen minutes.

Cooper looked over him at his brother. "Apparently it really works on him," he observed.

"I'm just glad he's not panicking," he replied, tucking a blanket over him

"Burt said he might, I picked them up in one of the little shops while I was waiting for you guys."

"What sort of little shop?" he asked uncertainly.

"The airport shops, what KIND of shop did you think?!" Cooper gave him his shocked look.

"I don't always know with you," he replied with a smile.

"I also got some other stuff, but it's in my bag." Cooper grinned, giving him a definitive Point.

Blaine blinked, sitting in silence for a moment, before shaking his head. "I don't want to know."

"Okay, I'll give it to Kurt and he can figure out what to do with them," Cooper leaned back nonchalantly.

"Do not...Coop you do not need to get involved in our sex life."

Cooper stuck his fingers in his ears and sang [ The Song That Doesn’t End](http://youtu.be/1_47KVJV8DU) through three times, before unplugging them. "I'm not. But you're teenagers, and I'm not stupid, it's OBVIOUS you two are... doing ... stuff," he waved his hands. "Just. yeah."

"Yeah,” Blaine replied, red faced. "What're these things then, if they're not to do with... that."

"Oh they're just condoms, don't be so twisty, it's not like I picked up handcuffs or something," Cooper huffed.

“Condoms are bad enough Coop," he replied, settling back in his seat.

"I'm just looking out for you, don't want you getting U.T.I's or anything when I'm being nice enough to get you your own room on this little holiday jaunt." He pulled a sky mall magazine out of the seat-back in front of him, and started flipping through.

"Wait you managed to clear our own room?" he asked, surprised.

"I... didn't mention that part. I said I'd get a two room suite. So, from a certain point of view, we're sharing one."

Blaine's smile deepened. "You're amazing, thank you."

Cooper glanced at him with a smile. "Don't mention it. Means I get more privacy, when I skype, anyhow."

"Who're you skyping?" he asked

"Ooooh, look at this watch, it's so steampunk!" he shoved the magazine under Blaine's nose like a little kid. "It's like, a mini transformer on your ARM."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh wow," he replied, grabbing the magazine off him before stilling. "Wait no, why're you changing the subject?"

Cooper had his phone out, typing in the information. "I'm getting this. You want one? It can be a birthday or Christmas or whatever present or something. And these socks. SELF WARMING SOCKS, Blaine. You need socks anyway. Maybe you won't be allergic to these. I'm getting you a pair. And one for Kurt. And you two can be all toasty footed watching fashion shows or something."

"Coop..." he smiled shaking his head. "Worried we'll embarrass you?"

"Why would you embarrass me? Your socklessness is embarrassing me, right now - do you just throw them away whenever anyone buys you a pair?"

"Coop-" he protested, before sighing. "Fine. Don't tell me. Just don't blame me, if the next time you see Mom. All she talks about is whether you're seeing someone, or not."

Cooper sighed, looking down. "Ligaya."

"Who?" he asked

He coughed, clearing his throat. "Ligaya. She's... kindasortamygirlfriend."

"Kinda-sorta?" he asked with a grin. "How long has she been kinda-sorta?"

"So, anyhow, I didn't want you guys to have to buy stuff while you were there, so I got some, and you can figure out what you want to do with it when you settle in," Cooper diverted.

Blaine smiled. "Well, you obviously like her enough to get awkward about it," he replied, amused.

"I'm not getting awkward about it, and don't you go telling on me," he pointed at his brother in a non Pointy way, his eyes intent. "I don't want Mama-Lea getting all excited about me dating a nice Filipina and then getting really angry at me when it doesn't work out."

He snorted. "Like father like son," he teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he frowned, crossing his arms petulantly.

"Just that she's pinoy, why're you getting defensive?" he asked amused. "You really like her, don't you?"

Cooper shrugged one shoulder, then nodded. "But you know how it is. Oh wonderful Cooper, of course I'll date you, oh you're so cute, you're adorable, you're like a great big puppy, ugh don't you ever calm down, can't you be serious, see you later." Which pretty well described every relationship he’d had. Ever.

"It might not, this time, you know. There's someone for everyone."

Cooper nodded to where Kurt was asleep against Blaine's shoulder. "Easy for you to say, Baby Brother."

He flushed, softly looking at Kurt. "It's still hard work, Coop, but I know how lucky I am."

"He really cares about you. He confronted me, you know," Cooper said, taking the magazine and flicking through it again.

"Confronted you? About what?"

"You. That kid's got a temper on him, he's apparently the fiercely protective type. Wouldn't have thought it, the way he usually acts," he said. "Ooh! This is adorable," Cooper used his phone to take a picture of a new ooh shiny.

"No I mean... why was he confronting you about me?" he asked, resting his cheek on Kurt's head.

"Don't worry about it. He was just calling me out. Apparently it didn't take him long to get over the ringtone thing," he shook his head amusedly.

"Mmmph," Kurt turned a little more into Blaine and nuzzled his shoulder a little, one hand grasping his arm, before his breath evened out again.

Blaine smiled softly. "He's amazing like that. Although don't worry, I think he still adores you," he teased.

"Oh good, can't have my brother-in-law despising me," Cooper nodded with a grin. "Hey, what do you think of this?" He showed Blaine a picture of a great big faux elephant head you could stick on the wall to hold a big fat candle in its trunk. ["Isn't that _awesome_](http://www.skymall.com/images/products/DTO/13448128d.jpg)?"

"No. What...what are you even-? No," he replied, shaking his head firmly. "How can you make fun of my ties when you pick THAT thinking it's good taste?" he asked before blushing and smiling a little. "Also, Kurt isn't your brother-in-law, yet."

"How do you know? Maybe I'm a hot-shot time-traveller in my spare time?" He gave him a grin. "And that elephant thing is the epitome of awesome."

Blaine smiled softly, and rolled his eyes. "Alright then, how many pets do we have?"

"You have a golden retriever named Cricket, and a huge grey Maine Coon cat named..." Cooper looked at Kurt a moment thoughtfully. "Named McQueen. But you won't admit that you were okay with it because he purrs loudly like an engine, so it's totally for Cars."

He laughed ducking his head. "That's not fair, you cheated," he teased.

"Of course I cheated, I'm a time traveller."

He grinned. "Okay, do we have any kids?"

He looked at the two of them thoughtfully. Knowing Blaine, and what little he knew of Kurt? Yeah, they'd make awesome dads. "Of course you do." He leaned over and poked Blaine's forehead and then Kurts, pulling back as Kurt's hand slapped at him in his sleep. "Blaine. You two be excellent to each other," he gave a sage knowing nod of guruness.

He snorted, "You can't steal lines from Bill and Ted."

"Can so," Cooper protested. "I'm time-travelling and EXCELLENT. Therefore I totally come from Yestermorrow."

"Yester...okay," he replied, shaking his head with a smile.

"See? You're bowing to my superior knowledge of your not so immediate future," Cooper seemed satisfied with himself, before squealing at a full wall interactive MAP in the magazine. "Oh, I need this, I need this like AIR."

Blaine looked at him. "Why, why do you need that? You have trouble with google maps."

"I need this, and brightly colored tacks, and STRING," Cooper was practically vibrating in his seat he was so gleeful at his find.

Blaine laughed. "It's your house," he shook his head.

"You're mocking me. Stop mocking me, it's an amazing idea, and my place is going to look EPIC with this, and my new elephant wall candle holder thingy. Maybe two, for balance," he nodded sincerely. "Exactly awesome."

"Oh God... maybe you should ask your girlfriend's advice before you buy it." 

Cooper paused, and blinked a few times. "You... may have a point. But who _wouldn't_ like a travel search and story wall?"

"You'll never use it. It will just sit there."

"I will _too_ use it! I'll put strings and pins in for places I've gone and traveled and am GOING to travel, and where everyone I care about happens to be," he paused. "Which is not all that much string, come to think of it."

Blaine laughed. "Just sleep on it."

"Mmm. I would, but then I'd end up landing on Kurt's shoulder, and he'd either wake up and tear me a new one, or both our weight will flatten you into a tiny, yet dapper, pancake. A Blainecake."

He glared at him. "I'm not that little. I have some muscle, you know."

"A tiny muscley Blaine-cake," Cooper grinned. “With a bow-tie.”

He snorted and shoved at him before carefully adjusting to keep Kurt comfortable.

Cooper giggled, shoving back, then sitting straight and proper as the flight attendant came by and offered drinks. He ordered for both himself and Blaine in a sort of german sounding accent. She looked amused and slipped him her number before she continued on her way.

Blaine shook his head. “German now?"

"Magneto's German, well, he's Jewish, but he could have had a German accent, and he had a _MAP_."

“Oh wow..." he replied shaking his head. "I prefer Xavier but then I ilke James McAvoy." he remarked.

"You do? Why?" He looked at his brother strangely. "He's got that funny lip thing," he motioned to his lower lip. "Looks like he's got a retainer stuck under it all the time."

Blaine stared at him wide eyed. "Are you serious? He's gorgeous."

"Mmm? Who's gorgeous?" Kurt asked, blinking awake and not really aware he was on the plane just yet.

"Your boyfriend's telling me about his crush on James McAvoy."

Kurt hmpfhed. "Fassbender's hotter. McAvoy has a funny lip thing."

Blaine huffed. "You two have no idea what you're talking about."

Kurt patted Blaine's chest with a heavy hand. "Don't worry, you don't have a funny lip thing. You have a," he yawned, "a talented tongue thing."

Cooper just barely avoided spewing his grape soda everywhere, and set to coughing.

Blaine flushed. "That's not what he meant, get your mind out of the gutter," he chastised his brother.

Kurt kicked at Cooper sleepily. "I meant with ... languages and.. " Kurt yawned again. "Shutup, I'm sleeping." He pulled the blanket over his ears and face as he burrowed more into Blaine.

Cooper's coughing just turned into more giggles.

Blaine glared at his brother. "You wait till I meet this girlfriend of yours."

Kurt sat up straight, putting down the blanket and staring at Cooper. "Girlfriend?" he perked. Then he looked around and caught sight of the clouds out the window and gripped the seat arms just a little bit in effort to not panic. "Oh God, what if we run into a tornado?"

"We won't,” Blaine told him, and tightened his arms around him to drag him close, kissing the crown of his head.

Cooper pulled one of his carry-on's from beneath the seat, pulling out a small tin and taking out two of the pastilles this time. "Meh, can't hurt. Here, take these, chew them this time, they'll work faster," he handed them over to Kurt, waggling his fist in Kurt's face and finally just popping them into the teen's mouth when he opened it.

Because there was no way Kurt was going to let go of the seat, or Blaine, any time soon.

Distractions are good. Distractions... Got it. "So yeah, Blaine got me to admit I've got a girlfriend, but I'm not letting anyone meet her because, well... I just know it's going to crash and burn anyhow, because I'm clearly not wired for a long-lasting relationship with someone - and are you distracted yet, Kurtie?"

Kurt kicked his ankle.

"...Ow."

Blaine snorted. "I should do that."

"Please don't. I need these ankles, I cannot dance without ankles."

"Don't call me Blainey then... or squirt."

"Awww c'mon..."

"You tell him, Honey," Kurt praised him, the sedative effect kicking in again. He really was susceptible to these things.

Blaine smiled. "Is this safe for him?" he asked looking back at Cooper.

Cooper looked at the tin. "As needed.." he muttered, "Oh. excessive consumption might have mild laxative effects... So you better let him top," he decided absentmindedly before he turned green and put his hand over his face. "Oh I do NOT want to be thinking about that.. He's only had three, and we'll be there in another half hour or so, it shouldn't be excessive, right?"

Kurt kicked Cooper again, feebly. "Drugged me, hmpfh. Some big br-" another yawn, "-other. Sleeping now," he murmured, snuggling into Blaine and relaxing against his shoulder.

Blaine just stared at him, horrified. "Would you stop traumatising me, please."

Cooper let out a strangled laugh. "Somehow, traumatising you makes me feel a little better."

"You're evil, you know that?

He grinned. "It's in the contract."

"The one you signed with the devil?"

"Nah, the one I signed when I moved in with you. The Big Brother Contract of Dooooooom," he waggled his fingers at Blaine.

"You're such a dork." 

"Am not. Any more of that talk and I'll turn this plane right around, young man," he huffed. "Me and my elephant light fixtures of _fire_."

"I'd like to see you try," he teased.

"And ruin the holiday I've got all set up for you guys? And me. Because I'm having a holiday too. It's time."

He smiled. "Yes, those commercials must take it out of you."

"Hey, that's a lot of singing and dancing involved!" Cooper protested. "But I meant it's about time I be the big brother I'm supposed to be, and that means taking my little brother on jaunts and getting to know his husband."

Blaine flushed, "Cooper..."

"Ahah, I found the perfect thing." But Cooper wouldn't show Blaine, he just tapped the codes into his phone and shut it.

"No wait..what was that?" 

Cooper grinned winningly. "You'll seeeee," he sang.

"It's not luminous is it?" he asked.

"It is not luminous."

Blaine nodded slowly, looking at him suspiciously.

Cooper grinned winningly.

"You're such a goof."

"Oh come on, like you didn't know," he said before leaning back. "I think I'll take that nap, but not on Kurt, because I don't want you to get jealous," he winked.

"I won't get jealous." he muttered

"You won't? Well then, shoulders are very comfy for sleeping," Cooper teased, making himself at home, leaning up against the sleeping Kurt.

Blaine huffed, "Just... try not to wake him.”

"The man's dead to the world, we'll probably have to carry him out of here," Cooper said, making himself at home. "He's also comfy. Why didn't you tell me he was comfy?"

He smiled softly. "Because only _I’m_ allowed to know that," he replied, breathing Kurt in.

"Hmpfh," Cooper responded. "Wake me up when we're landing."

He sighed softly. "Fine, both of you just leave me here then," he replied, threading his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"I'm not really asleep," Kurt whispered after a few moments, even if he did sound sleepy about it. "Your brother's heavy."

Blaine smiled softly. "Shove him off, if he's bothering you," he whispered.

"It's okay." Kurt yawned delicately. "I feel all... numb and floaty and detached... is that a feeling? Floaty?"

"Yes," he replied amused. "Although I think when we land you should head to the bathroom."

"Dizzy."

He frowned softly, "Oh... that doesn't sound good."

"I'll be okay. Your brother is a little insane."

"I promise it's probably not hereditary.”

Kurt giggled softly. "It's okay, you have your own brand of insane, I love it."

He smiled. "You really are high aren't you?”

"Don't say the H word... I know I'm in a flying death trap," Kurt frowned softly.

"I'm sorry baby," he fussed over him gently.

Kurt smiled softly, "I like your hands."

Blaine smiled, "Really? They're not as smooth as yours.”

"You have... beautiful hands, Blaine." Kurt reached out to grasp one, his own a bit fumbling. "You're, like... living hand porn."

Blaine smiled. "Okay," he replied, indulging him and cuddling him close.

"Mmm. My Blaine has piano hands," he murmured with a happy hum.

"All the better to serenade you with love songs, my dear.”

"Your hands can sing?" Kurt asked, head lolling up to squint at him. "See. that's talent."

"Yes they're very talented," he whispered kissing his forehead. "Why don't you go to sleep, honey?"

"Because I don't want you to be the only one awake when we crash and die horrible, mangled, can't identify the body, deaths," he murmured.

"I promise if that happens I'll wake you up," he replied.

"Kay," he whispered, nuzzling against him.

" _We will be landing in ten minutes, please make sure your belts are fastened and..._ " the disembodied voice droned on as Kurt let himself slip into sleep.

Blaine smiled, putting up the tables in front of Kurt and Cooper, keeping his boyfriend settled until they'd landed.

The wheels hit the tarmac with a bump, and Cooper startled awake. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Calm down, we've only just landed,” Blaine replied shaking Kurt gently

Kurt opened his eyes, still bleary. "Are we dying now?"

"No babe, we've landed," Blaine whispered unbuckling him.

"Oh good. Nawleans..." Kurt sat up and his head lolled a bit. "Oh. Spinning... is that bad?"

"Yes," he replied getting up and helping Kurt up, gently. "Come on, lean on me.”

Cooper looked guilty. "Sorry, didn't think it'd hit you that bad... I'll carry the stuff, it's not like there's a lot anyhow." He stood with the other passengers, taking Kurt's man-bag and putting it across his shoulder before grabbing his own overnight duffle. "Blaine, do you need some help with him?"

Kurt sang under his breath. “ _‘Bout twenty years ago... way down in New Orleans... a group of fellas found a new kind of music...._ ” which trailed off into a song about how he’d pay Blaine back, for helping him walk, with kisses.

"No I'm good," he replied, pulling his dazed boyfriend along. "He's done this for me enough times when I've been drunk."

"You drink too much," Kurt told him as he tried to stand and swayed.

Cooper frowned at that, but figured Kurt was pretty out of it. "Okay. Stick with me, guys, I'll get us a cab to a hotel."

"Thanks, Coop," he replied, hooking Kurt's arm over his shoulders.

Kurt suddenly started giggling, unable to stop himself until they'd exited the plane. "Blaine... Blaine, do you know what we're doing this weekend?"

"What're we doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Hangin' with Mister Cooper," Kurt giggled.

"Oh, you did not just compare me to... actually I'll take that as a compliment, that was a fun show," Cooper grinned over his shoulder. What a sight those two made.

"Just lead on Coop,” Blaine said with a smile.

"Lay on, McCoop!" Kurt giggled before stumbling a little. "Blaine, my feet are very far away."

Cooper chuckled, keeping an eye on the boys, standing on Kurt's other side a bit just in case Blaine needed a hand with the boy.

Blaine chuckled, piling Kurt into the taxi so they could start their adventure in New Orleans.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was still dizzy, and a bit giggly, while Cooper got the room for the Hotel, and led them up to the suite. There was a large living space with a couch, television, small kitchenette, and a room off to either side. 

"Look, Blaine... your brother bought us our first apartment... it's smaller than the chalet." 

"I'm hurt! Kurt." Cooper put a hand to his chest, shutting the door behind the boys. "Of course I'll buy you guys a chalet, when you're officially married, and I'm a headline star... and if Dad doesn’t get there first." 

Kurt giggled. "Blaine... your brother's mocking me when I'm dizzy." 

Blaine laughed softly. "What chalet?" he asked, kissing his cheek as he supported him. "What's going on?" 

"I need to lie down," Kurt frowned. "No. Bathroom!" he lurched to the one he could see, light shining in the door, slamming it shut behind him and turning on the shower to hide any embarrassing sounds he might make. 

Cooper looked guilty, at least. "Chalet?" 

Blaine looked stunned and shook his head. "I don't... I don't know." he replied before running after Kurt and knocking on the door. "Kurt... Kurt are you okay?" 

"FINE!" Kurt called back. "GO AWAY." 

Cooper coughed. "Uh, Squirt. He probably. uh... has the squirts." He picked up Kurt's bag and tossed it in the room that would be considered stage right from the door. He headed stage left for his own room with his duffle. 

"Oh...oh right... Ummm I'll make you a coffee when you're ready." 

“Thanks!" Kurt called back. 

About ten minutes later, Kurt was singing, but still in the bathroom. He'd opened the hotel bottles (SHUDDER) and was using them to clean up pristine, and also may have overdone it on the air freshener. Oh God that was embarrassing, he would have to kill Cooper later. 

"Kurt I'm practically eating air freshener in _this_ room," Blaine called out gently. "I'm sure it's fine." 

Cooper came out and immediately started to pretend to be suffocating by weapons-grade GASSING. 

"I'm taking a shower!" Kurt called out. 

Blaine's cheeks flushed and he laughed softly, his mind drifting off. "Okay," he replied, trying to suppress his grin. 

Cooper died a dramatic death, and opened one eye. Noting that his brother was not paying attention, which was a shame because it was EPIC, he went back to his room and rummaged in his duffle before bringing a small bag over and dropping it in Blaine's lap. "Go take a shower with him. That's good stuff, he shouldn't be too mad at it, and there's some moisturiser in there for him, too." 

"You want me to get into the shower with my boyfriend?" he asked, bemused. 

"I demand to be put up for best brother of the year. Shoo. Go," he made shooing motions and went back to his room, locking his door once inside. 

Blaine laughed knocking on the door and slipping into the bathroom. 

Kurt shrieked, before looking around the curtain and seeing it was Blaine. "Use your words," he said, swaying a little on his feet. 

"I’m sorry," he replied, smiling before carrying over the shampoos and conditioners. "Coop's locked himself in his room." 

"Why?" Kurt asked before seeing the toiletries and his eyes got huge. "Blaine-where-did-you-get-those?" he asked in a rush. 

“Coop brought them, he says he wants an award.” 

"He gets one. Gimme." Kurt made grabby hands. 

Blaine smiled, holding it away from him. 

"Please?" 

"Do I get to help rub it in?" 

"If you don't take off your clothes so you can give me that shampoo, I will... do something. I haven't decided yet. You. Toiletries. Naked. Shower. Now." 

"Yes sir," he replied, laughing and handing him the bag so he could undress. 

Kurt disappeared only long enough to set the bag on the little sill, before poking his head out and watching Blaine with a smile. "You're gorgeous, even when I'm dizzy and possibly slightly out of it." 

Blaine grinned. "I think that's the drugs talking." 

"I don't take drugs, but apparently natural remedies have an interesting reaction." 

"Apparently," he replied, stripping down before his cheeks tinted a little as he stepped into the shower. 

Kurt immediately pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into the shower spray. "Let's make the gel go away.” 

"You have a real hatred for my gel,” Blaine laughed as he shook his head under the stream. 

"Gah," Kurt turned to shield his eyes. "Yes, I do. You use entirely too much. I demand to do your hair for the duration of this vacation." 

Blaine looked at Kurt's pompadour. "Ummm... that's a lot of hair spray." 

"Hairspray protects perfection, gel... beats it into submission then runs away with all the adorableness of it when you use too much. Blaine. MODERATION with the gel." 

"I... it needs this much, it's uncontrollable, otherwise." 

"Oh Honey," Kurt shook his head and kissed him before getting the shampoo and starting to wash Blaine's hair. 

Blaine closed his eyes as the suds slipped down over his face. "Don't pity the hair," he replied, amused. "I still got you with it didn't I?" 

"You got me with your eyes and your smile," Kurt replied. "And you know I love your curls, I just wish you wouldn't... beat them down so much," he said, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose before tilting his head back to rinse. 

Blaine tilted his head up to kiss him ."Smile more often, check." 

"You don't need to smile more often, Blaine... Sometimes it's when you don't smile," he whispered, kissing him deeply as he rinsed the last of the suds out. 

Blaine sighed softly. "So complicated," he teased. 

"No it isn't," Kurt protested, moving to get the conditioner and smoothing it into Blaine's hair before starting with his own as he let it sit. 

"Let me help," he replied bouncing gently on his feet as he reached up to tangle his hands in Kurt's hair. 

Kurt smiled softly, bowing his head a bit and steadying his wave of dizzy by grasping Blaine's waist and focusing his eyes on his collarbone. Until his eyes closed. Blaine's fingers in his hair felt really good. "Mmmmnnng...." 

"Okay, just lean against me," he said, tucking Kurt's head on his shoulder as he scrubbed. 

Kurt hummed happily, using his angle to block the flow of water over his face and licked at Blaine's throat. How couldn't he? It was right there, oooh sucking on it seemed like a lovely idea. Too dizzy for anything more just now. Later. Yes, later. "Love you," Kurt murmured against Blaine's skin before latching on with a satisfied hum. 

"I know." he whispered fondly as he lathered some body wash on a shower lily and scrubbed Kurt's skin. 

"You said Cooper was in his room?" he murmured. 

"Yeah." he replied scrubbing down Kurt's arms. 

"When we're done, want to cuddle-nap? 

"Okay. I think you could use it." 

"Mmm. Good." He moved a little to rinse out his hair and rinse Blaine’s before reaching to put some conditioner in his own cursorily. While his mind was clearing, he was still dizzy, which was worse, because he was more aware of the dizzy now, and being in a hot shower probably didn't help. 

"Here, let me." Blaine ran his fingers through his strands before switching off the shower and drying him off. 

"Thank you," he said softly. 

Soon as he was dried off, Kurt didn't bother picking up their clothes from where they were on the floor, or folded on the countertop. Nude, he pulled Blaine from the room and blinked. "Which one's ours?" he asked, swaying a little. 

Blaine pulled him quickly in before they could be seen. "This one," he replied, closing the door behind them. 

"’Kay." Kurt went over to the bed and climbed in under the covers, tossing extra pillows on the floor and motioning for Blaine to join him. 

"I'm coming." he replied climbing in with a soft chuckle. 

Kurt pulled him in, pulling up the covers and cuddling up to him. "Don't let me sleep too long?" 

"How long should it be? An hour?" 

“Yeah. An hour's good," he murmured. 

“Okay," he replied, cuddling him tightly. 

Kurt kissed him lightly and drifted off to sleep. 

* 

Meanwhile, his websearch done, Cooper sneaked out, checked the clothing sizes on the tags of the boy's clothes, and slipped out of the suite (leaving a key-card on the table) to go buy something for them to wear tonight. 

He had a Plan. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, glad the room had stopped spinning while he slept. He found himself sprawled almost on top of Blaine, his head on the younger boy's shoulder, his arm and leg tucked across his chest and hips. 

Blaine sighed in his sleep, snuffling a little and nuzzling into Kurt's hair. 

Kurt smiled softly, tightening his grasp on him and snuggling in a little more. He kissed Blaine’s chest and closed his eyes with a happy hum as he listened to his boyfriend whisper softly and sing in his sleep, picking out odd words here and there. He had the most adorable boyfriend ever, he decided as he continued to listen contentedly. 

Which was fine when it was Katy Perry, when it moved to NWA and Ice Cube it was a little more concerning. 

Kurt started giggling, stifling the sound into his boyfriend's chest, his shoulders shaking. Sleep Rapping... only Blaine. 

Blaine stirred a little at the giggle, and opened his eyes. "Kurt?" he mumbled. 

"You rap in your sleep," Kurt giggled quietly. 

"Hmmm? No I don't...do I?" he whispered. 

"You were," He said with a sleepy chuckle. "You were rapping in your sleep. "The best part, is you self-censored," he chuckled. 

His cheeks darkened and he laughed. "Wow... if I didn't feel dorky enough, before." 

Kurt smiled, running a hand down his boyfriend's body, enjoying waking up nude beside him, it was one of his favourite things. Then his hand stilled as his eyes caught something on the bedstand. 

"What is it?" Blaine asked, turning his curly haired head to see where he was looking. 

Kurt's voice caught in his throat almost immediately upon opening his mouth. Two boxes of condoms, three bottles of lube (flavoured) and a chocolate bodypaint kit. Beside it was a piece of paper stood up saying "have fun!" in handwriting he didn't recognise. 

But Blaine did. He groaned, embarrassed. "Oh my God, I am going to kill him!" 

"Blaine... does this hotel have a sex gremlin?" 

"No...it has my brother, though." 

"Why is it all on YOUR side of the bed?" Kurt complained, dropping his head back onto Blaine's chest. 

"Because I'm the macho one," he teased gently. 

"I would like to lodge a complaint." 

"With who? My brother?" 

"The stereotype committee," Kurt shifted so he lay fully atop Blaine, crossing his arms over his chest and propping his chin on them to look at his boyfriend. "Also, I may have to do something to him later." 

Blaine smiled, watching him and playing with Kurt's hair. "Hey you're taller than me, _that's_ something in your corner. " 

"You say that like you don't know you're the perfect size," Kurt replied, smiling. 

He flushed and smiled. "What, in that I can fit in your pocket?" he asked with a grin. 

"We fit in each other's arms perfectly." Kurt unwound his to rest on either side of Blaine as he dipped his head to kiss him slowly. 

Blaine's smile softened and he nodded, kissing him back gently, his lips parting as he gave in to him. 

Kurt's tongue slid slowly into his mouth, taking his time - soft breathless sighs sliding across his skin in the wake of his mouth moving against Blaine's, tasting and tending lovingly. 

Blaine hummed happily. "Mmmm you're so perfect," he whispered. 

"I must be, if _you_ think so," Kurt replied softly, trailing kisses down Blaine's throat, soft nuzzling licks and nips and mouthing sucks soft enough not to leave a mark. 

He giggled arching his throat. "You are... it's like you're this perfect thing, the most beautiful boy I've ever seen." 

Kurt bit lightly on his shoulder. "Clearly my seduction needs work if you're still talking," he complained, leaning up again and kissing Blaine before he could speak again. 

His next words were muffled in the kiss as he let his hands run down Kurt's strong back. 

Kurt smiled into the kiss, running one hand down Blaine's body, shifting to press one leg between Blaine's as he devoured his mouth. 

The muffle turned into a moan as Blaine let his hands slide over Kurt's hips, his body arching up to that of his boyfriend's. 

His tongue stroked along Blaine's with long, languid, measured strokes as he reached for the bedstand. Who was he to say no to free lube? He dropped the bottle on the bed beside them, before tucking his hand up under Blaine's rear, massaging the muscle there. 

His breath caught as he shifted beneath him. "This is because of the macho thing, isn't it," he whispered, breaking the kiss, dazed and breathless. His lips were swollen and red, and his eyes dark as he watched him. 

"A little." He nipped at his jaw. "And also because I had this _amazing_ dream about you," he murmured, grinding down into him as he gave in and started sucking on Blaine's shoulder to mark him. Easily hidden by clothes, but KURT would know it was there, and so would Blaine. 

"Was I Clark Kent again?" he asked with a grin, teasing him before moaning in pleasure. 

Kurt bit down a little around the bruise, pulling back to regard it, and finding himself satisfied with the mark. He planted a chaste kiss upon it before pushing the covers off them and licking his way down Blaine's body. "Shush." 

He shivered, whimpering a little as Kurt's mouth disappeared from view, he had to lean up on his elbows to watch him. 

Kurt smiled against his skin, kissing and licking and sucking his way down, leaving small marks scattered across his chest and abdomen. He smiled and latched onto one of his hipbones, leaving a mark there as his hands trailed over every part of Blaine he could reach... except for his erection. That would have to wait, he thought wickedly. 

"For a baby penguin, Kurt, you're such a tease," he complained, arching up. 

"I have hidden talents," he said, leaning back and watching Blaine, stretched out before him. "God you're gorgeous," he said before scooting back and licking along the crease of his thigh, nuzzling the base of his shaft before licking his way up and across the tip. 

He sighed softly his hips arching up at the feel of Kurt, teasing him. "Oh... Oh Kurt..." 

He watched him through his eyelashes and smiled, before wrapping his lips around the head and slowly working his way down, taking more of Blaine in at each movement, his hand already opening the bottle and squeezing some lube onto his fingers before petting Blaine's pucker. 

He took in a sharp breath and let his head fall back on the pillow, lifting his hips a little, and pushing further into Kurt's mouth. His hand slid down the back of Kurt's neck and over his shoulder. 

Kurt hummed in satisfaction, his mouth moving over his boyfriend's length to distraction while he pet at the wrinkled muscle before slipping the first finger inside. 

Blaine let out a soft groan, tugging Kurt's hair. 

Kurt didn't care, determined to take Blaine apart. He kept sucking, not keeping any rhythm, he didn't want him to come too soon, moving his finger until he felt the muscles loosen, before adding another, and eventually the third. He slowly drew off of Blaine's cock and looked at him, his mouth swollen and wet. He smiled. "Just about ready?" he asked. 

"Oh God." Blaine whispered, pawing at him desperately. "More than ready, I _swear_." 

Kurt slipped his fourth finger in, crooking what of his hand was inside Blaine, rubbing against his prostate. "If you're ready..." he said, slipping his fingers out and stroked them along his own cock, spreading the lubricant there before adding a bit more and leaning up to kiss Blaine's sternum. He paused, casting a spare glance at the condoms thoughtfully. "Blaine. Not to break the mood, but... nevermind, we'll talk later," he decided, lifting Blaine's leg over his arm a little and starting to slide inside the tight _hothothot_ of his lover. 

Blaine's eyes widened. " Wha..." he began before arching up with a moan, writhing and pushing onto the slow thrust. 

Kurt smiled softly, shifting until he was fully inside him, rolling his hips comfortably. "Think you can be quiet?" he asked in challenge. 

He whimpered. "Oh... that's not fair." he whispered clawing down Kurt’s chest. 

Kurt swivelled his hips again, pulling out just a bit before pushing in again. 

"Kurt!" he began before clamping his mouth shut, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck instead, to muffle his voice. 

Kurt grinned, nuzzling Blaine's hair as he set up a slow, thorough rhythm, his hips shifting to make sure he brushed into him just right, one hand on his rear and holding him steady. "You like that?" he whispered. "Do you like it when I do this?" he murmured as he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in sharply. 

His body jumped and he pressed up, his erection digging into Kurt's stomach. Soft cries escaping helplessly as he tried vainly to keep up to Kurt's challenge, his head nodding instead. Needless to say, quiet didn't last long with Blaine Anderson. 

Kurt decided it didn't matter. If Cooper'd left all that stuff, then he had to know it'd get some use. he grinned. "It's okay," he whispered in his ear. "You did great. You can be as loud as you want." In fact, he liked it when Blaine couldn't help what came out of his mouth, especially when he did this. He set up a quicker rhythm, pulling out nearly all the way, then shifting as he thrust back in. His hand left his rear, skimming between their bodies and wrapping around Blaine's erection, stroking in time with his movements. 

"I don't lose though, right?" he whispered between halting breaths, rocking up into the thrusts, littering Kurt's shoulder with hot maddening love bites. 

Kurt groaned low. "Never," he conceded. "Not as long as you let me do _this_." He paused, his hips swiveling as he was seated fully inside, his hand tugging on Blaine's cock. 

He groaned, letting his hips thrust up into his grasp before bringing his mouth up for a kiss. "Damn, I love you." he whispered 

"Good to know, considering you're impaled on my dick," Kurt quipped, leaning in to kiss him as he started moving again. 

He laughed in surprise, and his eyes grew dark before he tugged at Kurt's lower lip with his teeth suckling it, his legs wrapping around him 

"I love you, too," he murmured against Blaine's lips, returning the kiss, nipping at his mouth as he drove into him, heat pooling low in his belly as he felt himself getting closer. His hand kept moving over Blaine, determined to get him off first. 

Blaine groaned moving against him, it was as though once they'd crossed the boundry after the West Side Story performance, he just couldn't get enough of Kurt. He wanted to drown in him. He could feel it coming thick and fast, his fingers digging into Kurt's back in warning before he came, shuddering in Kurt's arms. 

Kurt groaned, driving into him while his hand slid along Blaine's shaft, his come coating his fingers as his hips stuttered before driving in hard and fast and STAYING there, pushing as deep into him as he could as he cried out his pleasure. 

Blaine tightened his arms and legs around him, holding him close and swallowing his cry into a firm kiss as he fought to get as close as he could. 

Kurt wrapped his arms around him, strong and tight, holding, filling, surrounding him as he came down, kissing him with all his heart. 

Blaine smiled softly, watching Kurt like he was the only thing in the world. 

Kurt pulled back only very slightly, enough to look at him, their noses brushing. "I love you so much, Blaine." 

He grinned and tilted his head, giving him another soft kiss, his long lashes brushing butterfly kisses on Kurt's skin. 

"Mmm," Kurt hummed softly, nestling into his embrace, trying to stay there as long as he could. 

Blaine smiled softly. "I want to live here forever, right now. Right at this moment.” 

"For now, we can live in the moment," Kurt murmured, kissing him softly. 

There was a knock on the door. "Guys, you awake and decent?" 

Kurt felt a bit of snark, considering, and shouted over his shoulder, "We're naked and my cock's up your brother's ass, go away!" 

The sound of several bags falling and a yelp sounded from the other side of the door, before a few seconds later the door to the other bedroom shut HARD. 

Kurt was smug. 

"Kurt!" Blaine complained, blushing and laughing into his shoulder. 

"I'm still irritated that he assumed you always top," he huffed, before falling into his own giggles. "I hope he's scarred for life." 

"Shhh, I'd be scarred, too, if I heard that about my brother. 

"Me too," Kurt giggled before letting out a disappointed sound as he felt himself slip out. He sighed. "I'd say we should get dressed and make sure he hasn't done something stupid, but we left our clothes in the bathroom." 

"Where are our cases?" 

"I really did take the sense out of you," Kurt laughed quietly. "All we came with was our school bags and the clothes on our backs," he laughed. 

"Oh... Yeah... I suppose we can't shop in bedsheets.” 

"Here, I'll toga and go get our clothes from the bathroom," Kurt offered, slipping out of the bed. 

"Thank you." he whispered sitting up and smoothing his hands through his hair. 

Kurt laughed softly before he took the sheet and wound it about himself, somehow making it look fashionable, before he cracked the door open and took a step, stumbling over a handful of shopping bags. "What the- COOPER!" 

"I PROMISE I WON’T WALK IN ON YOU GUYS! YOU CAN’T SEE IT, BUT I’M POINTING!" 

Kurt huffed a laugh, and rolled his eyes and shouted back. "BAGS BY THE DOOR. EXPLAIN." 

"CLOTHES FOR YOU AND BLAINE! NICE RHYME." 

"THANKS!" he called back, pulling the several bags in the door and shutting it. "Nice. Now we don't have to put on unclean clothes," he commented, looking up at Blaine. 

Blaine shook his head. "Just look at what he's bought, first." 

Kurt opened the first bag. "Oh my God." 

"How bad is it?" he asked. 

"The shirts are.... shiny?" 

"What do you mean, shiny?" he asked climbing off the bed. 

Kurt pulled out a rainbow sequined henley and showed it to him. 

Blaine covered his mouth with his hands and burst out laughing. "Oh Kurt, I'm sorry." 

"No... I... can work with this." He went over to his bag, pulling a small sewing kit from one of the inside pockets. He grabbed the other clothes, strewing them around him and mixing and matching them into ideal outfits (by size, at least Cooper got his and blaine's sizes correct) "Give me an hour." 

"An... okay an hour. I'm gonna go have another shower then and nap if that's alright?" he asked. 

Kurt nodded. "Bring me a washcloth," he recommended, already bent over the clothing to begin alterations. 

"Okay." he replied, slipping out of the room. 

Kurt looked up, smiling softly as he watched Blaine leave (was that a slight limp to his step? Good.) before bowing his head over his ... naked tailoring. 

That was a new one.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine snuck out of the bedroom and slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Cooper peeked his head out of his bedroom, not hearing anything especially mind bending, and went to the living area, putting on a movie.

Blaine reappeared wearing a towel around his waist and with a washcloth in his hand. "What're you watching?" he asked Cooper, opening the door to the room he was sharing with Kurt just enough to hand it inside, closing it when he felt it taken out of his hand.

"Disney channel. Might change it in a few, Bambi's starting up in a few minutes. Did the clothes fit?"

"Oooh! Bambi!" he replied sitting down. "Kurt's tailoring them, don't worry."

"I really did try to find something I thought you guys would like," he said, looking up as the door opened. Kurt was wearing the henley, but the sequins were mostly gone, just a few in the shape of the theatre masks blazed across the front. The jeans hadn't needed to have anything done to them, but they fit him snugger than Cooper thought they would. "Uhm."

Kurt smiled and moved over to sit on the other side of Blaine, leaning in for a kiss. "Don't worry, I got you something somewhat more subdued," he promised.

"Thank you," Blaine replied nestling into his boyfriend.

"I laid it out on our bed," Kurt smiled at calling it that, "Why don't you get out of the towel?" he suggested.

"But... but Bambi," he replied softly, looking at him.

Kurt looked over, seeing what movie it was. He took a deep breath. "Right. Bambi." He stood and went to get the clothes for Blaine, moving to help him dress so he could still watch the movie.

Cooper was far too amused.

Blaine shifted about trying to watch the screen, squirming a little when it was blocked from view momentarily.

"You're five," Kurt chided, moving to help him put on the underwear and pants, ducking out of the way to let his boyfriend watch.

Blaine shifted and wriggled helping him put them on. "Come on, who doesn't like Bambi?"

Kurt gave him a small smile, giving him a kiss. "I'm going to go wash my face and use that moisturiser Cooper got. Thank you, by the way, Cooper," he said, moving to the bedroom and shutting the door quietly behind him.

Cooper looked very confused. "Oookay." That was the first time he saw someone do what he wanted to do whenever the movie came on. He just didn’t. Not after the look he got from a four year old Blaine the one time he’d tried to.

Blaine blinked finally looking away from the screen. "He didn't want to stay?" he asked, confused, looking at the closed door.

"You've told me how serious he is about moisturiser. You want me to go talk to him? I know this is your favourite."

He shook his head. "It's okay, I'll go," he murmured, getting up and walking over knocking lightly on the door before looking in. "Kurt?"

"It's open, I thought you were watching Bambi?"

"I... I was just surprised you didn't want to," Blaine replied, closing the door behind him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, the airplane ride does murder on my skin, if I don't do something about it, I'll end up breaking out. Go ahead and watch the movie, I might take another nap - I have a feeling Cooper's going to want us all to stay out late."

"Are you sure?" he asked leaning against the vanity table.

"Ye's I'm sure," Kurt kicked his bare foot gently against Blaine's. "Go have brother time, let me know when the movie's over."

"I don't mind having a nap with you," he replied uncertainly.

"Blaine, I know you like the movie, _you_ don't have to miss it for my sake. _I'm_ not fond of it, so I'm moisturising and taking a nap. Shoo," he gave him a smile to soften his words.

"Okay," he replied before smiling. "You know I love you more than Disney though, right?"

"Yes, I know," he laughed. "Give me a kiss and go watch the movie. I WILL put the sequins back on the rest of your shirts, instead of the little bowties, if you keep being...." he waved his hand. "All gentleman. Kiss and skiddaddle."

"Okay," he replied with a chuckle, leaning in to kiss him happily, loving how domesticated they had become before he escaped out of the room.

"Everything okay?" Cooper asked,

He nodded. "He's just going to nap for a bit," Blaine replied with a soft smile. "Coop?" he said walking back to sit beside him.

"Yeah, Squirt?"

"You're right. I'm going to marry him one day," he replied softly.

Cooper grinned, reaching over and ruffling up Blaine's hair. "Told you.”

Blaine laughed, pushing him away before stealing the popcorn and settling in to watch.

* * *

When the movie was over, Cooper shooed Blaine off to go get Kurt. "I got a list of some places to eat and have fun for an evening out, and I'm taking you boys out for some fun."

"Alright alright,” he replied, walking back into the room and knocking on the door gently before slipping in. "Kurt Honey, are you up?"

"Mmfh," Kurt opened one eye, grabbed the pillow, and put it over his head.

Blaine smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kurt, time to get up," he whispered.

Kurt lifted the pillow to look at him with one eye. "Movie over?" he demanded quietly.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, sorry," he whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt sat up, running his hands through his bedhead, pushing it all over the place. He seemed a bit more awake than someone who should have been napping, but he did smile. "I've seen your brother's hair, there's no WAY he doesn't have some sort of product we can use.”

"You looked like you were enjoying your nap."

Kurt leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I'm fine. So, what's the plan for food?"

"I think Coop's taking us out somewhere," he replied with a fond smile.

"Should I be frightened?" he chuckled, scooting out of the bed.

"We might be okay, at least Coop doesn't own the places we're going to.”

"So we can be thrown out of them when he misbehaves," Kurt perked up.

"You want to be thrown out of places?"

"It's complicated," Kurt grinned, pulling Blaine into a kiss and getting out of the bed. "And put on some socks, you don't want to get bit by mosquitos.”

He grumbled. "Fine," he acquiesced.

"Blaine." Kurt smiled softly and shook his head.

"What?" he asked fishing out a pair of black socks.

Kurt stood up and went to join him, pulling out a pair for himself. He kissed his hair before sitting on the bed to pull them on. "Don't ever change.”

He looked at him, a little confused, before nodding. "Okay..." he replied wondering what he'd done

Kurt gave him a soft smile, before reaching for his boots and pulling them on, pleased with the ensemble, even if it was swiftly put together.

Blaine watched him as he pulled on his socks. "You look amazing, Kurt."

Kurt twirled a little, his tall boots over skinny jeans and the henley with theatre masks sequinned across the front. "Thank you. You're handsome, yourself."

He flashed Kurt a smile. "Well, you're very kind Mr. Hummel."

Kurt snatched up Blaine's shoes and sat down with him. "I can't believe we're getting a whole weekend together."

"What are you doing with my shoes?" he asked

"Holding them hostage," he said blithely.

He looked at him curiously, silently asking why.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, the smile never fading, tilting his head slightly in challenge.

"Do I need to pay a toll?" he asked tilting his head

"Something like that," Kurt replied innocently.

He grinned resting the palms on Kurt's thighs before leaning in for a soft kiss.

"Mmmm, " Kurt hummed softly, returning the kiss, releasing the shoes so he could run his hands into his boyfriend's hair.

"Thank you baby," he whispered picking up his shoes before breaking the kiss.

Kurt whimpered at the loss, huffing a sigh and watching him finish dressing. "Oh you." He stood and brushed the nonexistent dirt off his jeans.

Blaine smiled. "Come on, Coop's waiting."

"He'd better have, at least, mousse," Kurt said, opening the door and stumbling back as a can of hairspray was held in his face in one hand. "Oh thank God!" He grabbed it and pushed past Cooper to the bathroom to style his hair.

Blaine blinked before smoothing out his own hair. “He'll be in there for half an hour."

"Nah, because you'll get him out of there. Now, let's do something with YOUR hair. I'm rationing you."

"What do you-? No! No, you're not touching the gel."

“Your hair is a HELMET.”

Blaine flushed. "It's the only way I can control it!" he protested

"Why do you think you need to control it?" Cooper leaned in the doorframe.

"Because it's a mess, Coop.”

"It's not a mess, it's curly. C'mon, I'm going to make you irresistible," he dragged Blaine back to HIS room, and plunked him down in front of the mirror. He already had a wet and dry towel there to pull some of the gel out.

"Ah... Coop I don't think this is a very good idea...."

"You don't get a say." Cooper told him, with his very serious big brother face on, taking the wet towel and gently starting to pull the gel out of his hair.

"I just-- Coop, I literally _just_ put that in!"

"Good, it's easier to get it out, then. Trust me, Squirt, you are using WAY too much."

He frowned softly. "It's fine. It looks dapper," he replied petulantly.

"You're on vacation in New Orleans. Undapper a little bit." He rubbed some more out of Blaine's hair, using the dry towel intermittently to pull it up and away. "Jeez, Blainey, what are you USING, Industrial glue?"

"Nooooo," he replied with a frown.

"Lies." Cooper went back to work, pulling more out.

Blaine sighed slumping miserably in his seat, "This is ridiculous"

"I know you are, but what am I?" Cooper asked, scrubbing the last of what he could out before putting down the towels and starting tousle his hands through his little brother's hair, teasing the curls back into shape.

"What? That doesn't even make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Cooper said, his eyes intent on his brother's hair as he worked the curls into place, It was actually turning out pretty well.

"Cooper... Coop it looks a mess."

"I'm not done yet,"

"Are you torturing my boyfriend?" Kurt appeared in the doorway, his hair looking fabulous as always.

"I'm fixing his hair."

"He's _ruining_ it." Blaine complained.

"Oh God, you're turning him into a hobbit," Kurt entered the room and pushed Cooper away from Blaine so he could run his hands through those black curls himself, shifting them into a much tamer version of what Cooper was doing, but still not so slicked down. "Baby steps."

"Can't I just get my gel back?" he asked pitifully

"Baby steps," Kurt repeated. "See? Tame, but playful. Like you."

"I was doing that!" Cooper replied.

"Cooper, you were fluffing it up like a poodle!"

The elder brother sat on his bed and shrugged. "It would have looked adorable."

"He'd never leave the room."

"I am right here guys,” Blaine protested

Kurt leaned down and kissed him. "Yes, you are. And you're gorgeous," he told him.

Blaine sighed, "Can I skip tonight?" he asked looking at his reflection miserably.

Kurt stood behind him, taming the curls a bit more, somewhere closer to the way Blaine had it when they first met, not flattened like a Ken doll, leaving a bit of wave in. "Is that better?"

He looked before nodding a little. "Yeah, I guess," he relented.

"Baby steps," he whispered, giving him another kiss, slow.

Blaine smiled softly.  "Mmmm. So long as I don't look like Leo Sayer at the end," he whispered.

"Oh no, honey, no... you could pull it off, but no."

Cooper coughed.

Blaine threw the box of tissues at his brother. "Shut up.

Cooper caught it, grinning as he laughed.

"So, where are we going?" Kurt asked Cooper curiously, turning and leaning against the desk.

"Somewhere you two can be affectionate without people getting stupid, I was thinking the Bi bar I found online. Food and drink! And karaoke! Yay!"

Kurt blinked.

Blaine looked at Kurt uncertainly. "Be nice," he mouthed gently.

"Let me get this straight." Kurt paused while Cooper started laughing, waiting for him to calm before he continued. "You're taking us to a bar."

"Yup! On me!"

"With alcohol."

"Also on me! Only, not on me. Because, awkward."

Kurt huffed a sigh.

"We've been to a bar before." Blaine reminded, standing up and picking up his jacket

Kurt frowned, quickly erasing it before Blaine turned around.

Cooper caught it and was immediately curious, but he filed it with 'doesn't like Bambi' under 'things about Kurt' and left it at that. "C'mon boys! Karaoke and alcohol await!"

"Food first," Kurt replied. "I'm not nursing the two of you through hangovers."

"Okay," Blaine replied, slipping his hand into Kurt's.

"What do you mean, the two of us? You one of those lucky bastards who never get hangovers?"

"After a bad bout with chablis when I was a sophmore, I don't drink," Kurt said primly.

Blaine smiled softly. "You'll drink champagne at our wedding, won't you?" he asked with a grin, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder

"One glass," he replied softly.

"Oh c'mon, if it's responsible, and not too much, nobody's getting a hangover. Don't you trust me?" Cooper asked.

"I'm still not drinking because ONE of us has to be sober enough to get the cab to take us back to the right hotel," Kurt snapped.

Cooper raised both hands in surrender.

Blaine nuzzled him. "Leave him be, Coop," he replied before tugging Kurt along. "Let's head out."

"Make like a baby!" Cooper quipped, grabbing the keys to the room and giving one to his brother while he pocketed the other. "Let's have some fun!"

"Make like a baby?" Blaine asked slipping the key into his pocket

"And head out!" Cooper said, proud of himself.

"Oh my God," Kurt shook his head. "You aren't allowed to say things like that."

Blaine blinked, horrified. "I swear I won't turn into him," he promised Kurt.

"Please and thank you," Kurt murmured back, not sure whether to laugh or slap. He decided on the nervous laugh as Cooper hailed the cab.

Blaine laughed softly as they climbed in.


	6. Chapter 6

They grabbed something to eat and then headed to the bar. Due to Blaine being the lightweight that he was, the alcohol soon made the youngest of the three tipsy. So it took very little to have him leaning against a microphone stand, singing and growling to Kurt

"Cooper, are you sober?"

"Yeah, I only had one beer."

"Can you be DD?"

"You mean Designated Taxi Getter?"

"Yeah."

"Give me something to drink, please." Kurt's eyes were intent on Blaine, not looking at Cooper once as they spoke, his irises blown wide open in undisguised want.

"Holy crap. Yeah. Hold on, I'll be right back." he went to do just that, bringing Kurt a strong Seabreeze before Blaine was halfway through the song.

Blaine grinned, a glass in his hand as he sang his heart out. Stumbling a little before closing one eye and pointing right at Kurt. "My gorgeous boyfriend ladies and gentlemen!" he called before carrying on his singing.

Kurt watched Blaine with rapt attention, not noticing he downed the mostly vodka drink in record time. When it hit, it hit hard. The song ended and Kurt made his way up to the stage, pushing Blaine back against a pillar and kissing the breath out of him.

A cheer went up in the bar, Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's neck as he leaned in to kiss him happily. "Mmmm hello," he whispered, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Hi. You're hot. I'm taking you home with me," he said breathlessly, his words just a little more carefully said. Kurt took the mic away from Blaine and blindly handed it off to someone behind him before pushing into him harder and kissing him some more.

Blaine closed his eyes with a groan, his curly head hitting the pillar as he whimpered against him before nodding, chasing after his mouth.

Kurt all but devoured him in view of everyone, something he would NEVER have done if he was sober. Cooper, glad he'd paid tab as they went along, was a bit in shock at the dominant stance Kurt was taking, but shrugged it off - figuring that's what he needed the Dutch Courage for. He moved over and put a hand on both their shoulders. "Let's get you back."

"Go way, Cooper, I'm busy." Kurt replied around the kisses.

Blaine moaned happily leaning up against Kurt before jumping up and wrapping his legs around him. "Kurt honey... honey... we need to get to a car," he whispered, breaking the kiss.

Kurt's hands supported him underneath, grasped under his rear and holding him tight to himself. He sucked at his throat a moment before he carried him right out of the bar, still kissing him, under Cooper's watchful eye.

Cooper blinked. Oookay. He called for a cab and decided to (even though he really didn't need to see his brother practically _devoured_ ) keep close to them so they wouldn't end up hurt in their completely oblivious state.

He wondered if this was why Kurt didn't drink.

Blaine whimpered before laughing as they fell into the cab, the driver a little perturbed as Blaine pulled Kurt down on top of him. "God I want you," he whispered.

"I'll pay you triple if you don't say anything on the way to the hotel," Cooper said, giving him the address.

The driver frowned but resolutely kept his eyes on the road, turning on some loud music to cover the sound of Kurt growling into Blaine's ear just what he planned to do to him when they got home, how much he was going to make him beg, practically grinding into him as they kissed.

"Just... guys... keep it in your pants until we get to the hotel, okay? I'll go to my room and you guys can have free run," Cooper said, resolutely NOT looking at them as he looked out the window.

Blaine groaned softly, his skin flushed as he arched wantonly against him. "You're so hot right now," he whimpered, utterly undone, his hands slipping inside Kurt's shirt as they rode back.

"You're hotter," Kurt replied softly, latching his lips onto Blaine's throat, forgetting his promise to himself to keep any hickeys unnoticeable. "God.. Blaine," he murmured, his hips rolling against Blaine’s once more, just reminding him he was there. "You make me so hard for you."

Cooper started humming the song that never ends as he looked out the window, self-drowning them out a bit along with being dissonant to the radio. It helped.

Blaine arched his throat, babbling and crying out softly, his hair mussed as he writhed back on the seat. "Song... song was for you," he whispered as the hotel drew close, his hands sliding into the back of Kurt's skinny jeans.

"I know," Kurt breathed, pushing against him, then arching into him. "Made Cooper get me a drink... Want you sooo bad."

"Have me, I'm yours and we don't need anything... just us... magic," he babbled grinding up against him.

"Oh thank GOD," Cooper paid the guy five times the rate. What else could he do? They were LOUD and HANDSY. He got out of the car and half dragged the boys out, not surprised that Kurt picked Blaine back up as he'd been in the bar and half guided them toward the elevator by a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine giggled, "I'm climbing you like a spider monkey," he whispered biting at his lower lip. "You're so... tall," he hummed against his mouth.

"Just don't forget you're MY spider monkey," Kurt replied, pushing him against the wall of the elevator as it began climbing the storeys. When it got to their level, he barely acknowledged Cooper leading them on to their room, trusting him to open it up. When the door opened, Kurt barely got inside before pushing Blaine against the wall so he could run his hands all over his body again.

"Kurt," he whispered, pulling at his shirt.

Cooper beat a hasty retreat to his room, locking the door so he wouldn't have to worry about stumbles later. . . and blasting the TV inside.

Kurt barely registered it as he pulled back just a bit, his hips keeping Blaine up against the wall as he pulled his shirt off, pushing at Blaine's own, his lips attacking the bared flesh.

Blaine wriggled out of his clothes, grinding up against him. His head dropping to capture Kurt's mouth with a soft whimper.

"Take you up against the wall?" Kurt asked, kissing him back desperately. "What do you need, honey."

His eyes widened in shock and he looked at his boyfriend before nodding."That.... that sounds good, I just. I need you."

Kurt groaned, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, and the individual packet of lube he kept there, tossing it aside and moving back. He set Blaine's feet to the floor, holding him against the wall as he kissed down his body,, pulling off his jeans and underwear as he did so.

Blaine groaned breathless, his skin flushed as he opened the packet for him, his head falling back against the wall.

Kurt slipped his fingers into Blaine's mouth, watching him with blown wide eyes as he pulled back, taking the lube and adding just a bit to his fingers, handing the rest of the packet to Blaine, "Don't lose this, it's all I've got right now, and I'm not moving from this spot," he told him, pulling one of Blaine's legs up over his hip again as he reached down to prepare him.

He laughed. "Oh...Oh Kurt..." he got out breathless, his hand tightening on the packet, his leg moving easily. He knew Kurt had been impressed by his toe touch earlier in the week.

"God you're bendy," Kurt growled against his throat, sucking on it as he reached down and undid his fly, pushing the placket open and pushing down his underwear just enough to free himself, pressing up against Blaine's hip as his hand moved, fingers searching, pressing, stretching.

He grinned. "I have to keep up with you," he whispered, his eyes dark and intent on his boyfriend before groaning, tilting his hips to help him. His own hand slid down Kurt's stomach to tease him.

He groaned, pressing into his hand as he drove a third finger into Blaine's body. "Put the lube on me," he told him, glasz eyes taking in EVERYTHING that was Blaine, and finding himself needing to make Blaine his again right now.

He watched him, his eyes wide. "Kay..." he whispered, slipping it onto his fingers before wrapping them around him carefully.

Kurt groaned softly. "Like that... wrap your fingers around me, good and slick," he told him, his fingers crooking inside, rubbing insistently along Blaine's prostate

He cried out..."Kurt... can't concentrate," he complained, stroking him eagerly.

"You ready?" he asked. "Ready for me to pound you into the wall?" He looked at Blaine from under his eyelashes, tilting his head slightly and raising an eyebrow.

His lips parted and he watched him heavy lidded. "God where is this coming from?" he whispered his fingers tugging in Kurt's hair as he nodded. "You're so hot right now."

"Always there... just don't say it... God, I wanna say it so bad right now, look at you, so hot and wanting," Kurt pulled Blaine up, taking his hand off his cock and pressing it to the wall above his head before lifting Blaine's other leg, straddling him around his waist as his cock bumped against his entrance. "Tell me how much you want it," he said, latching his mouth on Blaine's throat again.

"I'm begging you Kurt. I need you please," he cried out softly, his hips trying to push down on him.

Kurt held him up with one hand, using the wall as he used his other hand to hold himself steady, slipping easily inside and pressing forward until he was fully seated, his hand moving back to the muscle of Blaine's pert rear, holding him spread open for him. He swivelled his hips.

"Ah..." he bit on his lower lip shifting his hips on top of him, his arms gripping Kurt's shoulders. "Oh... I don't ever want to get tired of this feeling," he whispered into Kurt's neck before kissing up the length of it. "Kurt... baby, please."

Kurt kept his shallow swiveling, pressing Blaine tight against the wall as he used one hand to take Blaine's from around his shoulders, pressing them to the wall again. "Keep them there? Wanna take care of you," He said softly, brushing their noses together.

"What...okay." he whispered gripping the wall, his nose nuzzling Kurt's.

Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's side, wrapping around his erection and stroking as he took the first hard thrust, moving slow, and determined, his mouth catching Blaines, one hand on his ass the other on his cock, and loving loving _loving_ him.

Blaine whimpered. He groaned breathlessly, moving against him, his mouth tilting to catch Kurt's, worshipping him.

Kurt kissed him back, tongues tangling as he moved, using his body to worship Blaine in return, to put himself in, around, encompassing and encompassed by his absolute love and desire for the man in his arms. His hips snapped, his hand moved, his tongue danced as he was ever so determined to tumble Blaine over the edge of pleasure ahead of them both.

His breath came out in short sharp gasps, his fingers pawing at the wall, scrambling for purchase as he grew heavy and thick in Kurt's hand. Crying out Kurt's name loudly as his hips snapped in sudden jerks, climaxing and shuddering around him.

As Blaine's hot come painted their chests, Kurt drew out the pleasure, his hand slowly moving as his hips quickened their pace. He slammed into Blaine before he pressed hard, as deep as he could get, as he cried out into Blaine's mouth. The kiss was loving and bruising all at once as he wrapped both arms under Blaine's rear to hold him tightly in place, his entire body pressing him firmly against the wall.

Kurt's cry reverberated through them as Blaine clung on for dear life. His whole body drawing out all he could.

Kurt raised one hand, taking Blaine’s down, dropping those taught muscled arms back down around his shoulders as he held him close, sliding to the floor as he stayed balls deep inside him while his legs lost the ability to fully stand.

Blaine rested his head against Kurt's as they slid down to the floor. "Wow.... Our wedding night is going to be _awesome_ ," he whispered

"So that... that was okay?" Kurt asked, nuzzling his shoulder.

He laughed. " _Kurt_ ," he whispered, cradling his boyfriend's face in his hands as he turned it to face him. "That was amazing."

"Oh good," he murmured, leaning in for a soft kiss.

He smiled shyly. "You were really hot in that bar," he whispered a little giddy.

"You were up there, and you... and I couldn't... I had your brother get me a drink."

"Why?" he asked curious, his fingers playing with Kurt's hair.

He nuzzled him. "Wanted you so bad, wanted to kiss you and not care who saw."

His eyes widened and he flushed bashfully. "Oh... wow."

"The things you do to me," he murmured, nuzzling him again as he felt himself slip out of him, knowing there was probably quite a mess on his jeans, and not caring a whit.

Blaine blushed. "You know... I didn't even get to sing my rendition of Truly Madly Deeply," he teased gently.

"Maybe tomorrow night," he nuzzled his jaw and nipped at his earlobe. "Mmm... I could fall asleep right here."

He smiled. “You'll hate yourself in the morning," he whispered. "I should get up."

"Don't care. I think I'm drunk..." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and seemed to settle in sitting up and nuzzling him gently.

He smiled, "I thought you just had one drink?" he teased softly.

"I think there was a lot of whatever was in that drink."

He smiled. "You can't call me a lightweight anymore."

"What did you drink? You had, like... and you're short."

"I'm not short I'm... compact." he decided. 

"You just liked that Sugar called you that," Kurt laughed quietly, laying on the floor and pulling Blaine to lay with him before rolling over to lay half on _top_ of him.

Blaine smiled, enjoying the weight on him. "I enjoyed the look on your face when I arrived at Breadstix," he whispered

"Made everything better, seeing you." Kurt arms came to rest on either side of him as he tucked his head under Blaine's chin.

He flushed, smiling. "I was going crazy not seeing you on Valentine's day. I wouldn't miss spending my favourite holiday with you for the world."

"Mm... If you hadn't shown up, I was going to climb in your window later," Kurt admitted.

"Really?" he asked with a smile, "you'd have gotten your clothes dirty."

"But I'd have gotten to see you," Kurt said, his fingers stroking along Blaine's sides.

He smiled softly, looking up at him. "Come on, we should head to bed. Our bed.”

"I'm comfy," Kurt muffled a groan, getting up anyhow, a bit unsteady on his feet as he pulled up Blaine.

Blaine climbed up, wriggling his leg as it fell asleep. "Okay I'm gonna be a bit sore tomorrow," he murmured with a soft chuckle

Leaving Blaine's clothes, and his shirt, on the floor by the doorway, Kurt picked him up and carried him back to the bed. "I can kiss it better," he teased.

He flushed slightly, "Kurt..." he replied nudging him gently

Kurt smiled, laying him down on the bed, before sitting down and taking off his jeans and underwear (boots and socks, too) and climbing into bed with him. "After a nap," he said.

Blaine smiled opening his arms for him and cuddling into him like an over-affectionate puppy.

Kurt snuggled back, safe, happy, drowsy and warm. "G'nite, Blaine," he whispered against his chest. "Love you."

"Love you too. So much." he whispered

"So much," Kurt echoed as he let the sound of Blaine's heartbeat and breath lull him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Cooper carefully peeked out into the main room. Seeing no naked bodies, but a pile of clothes (just Blaines? uh... weird) he brought some aspirin and two cups of water to the boys bedroom. He peeked in to be sure he wouldn't get an eyeful, and was mildly appeased that the blankets did not fall any lower than their waists. "Awww..." he said quietly, carefully going over and placing the glasses and aspirin on the beds tand, moving to pull the covers back up to the entwined boys shoulders.

Kurt stirred and opened one eye from where his head was pillowed on Blaine's chest, squinting immediately at the light and willing himself to go back to sleep.

"There's water and aspirin on the bedstand," Cooper told him, already on his way to sneaking out.

Blaine sighed burying his face deeper into Kurt's hair as he settled in.

Cooper looked back, smiling as he saw Kurt curl his arms protectively around his brother. 'Married,' he thought as he slipped out, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Go back to sleep," Kurt whispered.

"Why's everyone talking?" he mumbled.

"Shhh."

"Okay..." he whispered. "Ow...head hurts."

Kurt sat up a bit, getting a glass of water and aspirin. Kurt gently handed the aspirin and glass of water to Blaine, before taking the other set for himself. "Cooper brought these," he explained.

Blaine sat up and took them gingerly "Thanks." he whispered before drinking it down.

"Welcome," Kurt said softly, taking his own and putting both glasses back on the table before snuggling down with Blaine again.

Cooper popped his head in, "I'm ordering breakfast, you boys want anything?"

"Pancakes, pancakes would be good, with bacon." he replied curling in beside his boyfriend

"Coffee... sixteen gallons of Coffee," Kurt said. "And a blueberry muffin if they have them," he added on second thought.

"I"ll bring it in when it gets here, I'll also, uh, brought the rest of the stuff in here for you." Cooper disappeared, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Thanks Cooper..." Blaine whispered, tangling his legs with Kurt's, his fingers intertwining with his.

Kurt looked down at how their fingers interlaced, then looked up at Blaine, propping his head on one hand as he studied him with a small smile.

He smiled and looked up at him, "What is it?" he asked softly

"You. Lying here with you, despite the headache. Waking up to you. I'll never get used to it."

"I hope you do." he whispered. "I want it to be so that you’re so used to it, it feels unnatural otherwise." he hummed

"But I want it to always feel special," Kurt said, leaning down and nuzzling their noses.

His cheeks darkened. "Oh, okay. I'll try and always make you feel special Kurt Hummel. I have to anyway, or I think Burt might kill me," He teased.

"Nah, he won't kill you. He wouldn't take you away from me for the world," Kurt breathed, leaning in for a kiss. "You are my world," he said before their lips touched.

"Shh don't tell him that," he whispered returning the slow kiss, his hand coming up to cup Kurt's jaw.

Kurt just kept kissing him, soft and slow. Not trying to lead up to anything, or get either of them hot and bothered, just... affectionate and loving, his tongue slipping into Blaine's mouth to tangle with his own.

Blaine tilted his head, his thumb gently stroking his jaw, his lashes brushing Kurt's cheeks gently letting his heart seep into it.

Kurt's hand rested on Blaine's chest, his fingers curling as he sighed contentedly into the kiss.

Cooper peeked his head in and, seeing them occupied, quietly rolled the cart in next to the bed, and tiptoed out.

"Best holiday ever," he whispered against his mouth

"Mmm, agreed," Kurt said softly. He blinked in surprise. "Breakfast in bed, Mister Anderson?"

"Oh...I didn't even realise he came in," he whispered. "Yes, that would be wonderful Mr. Hummel."

Kurt sat up, the blankets falling to pool at his waist as he scooted upward and pulled the tray off the cart and set it down between them.

He grinned "Have I said today how lucky I am?" he asked sitting up.

"You have now," Kurt said, "Eat up, then we can go thank your brother... without making his head gain a size.”

"That's pretty tricky," he replied.

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

Blaine grinned softly, digging into his pancakes. "I'm sure you will. Mmm ... is there coffee?"

"Not the requisite three gallons, but there's a pot to share."

"Thank you," he replied, hoping he'd pour him a mug.

Kurt laughed, and obliged, pouring him some before pouring one for himself and drinking it with a happy sigh. "Mmm coffee...."

He laughed, "One day I'm going to be replaced by a young colombian with a sack of coffee beans."

"Shh, I'm having a moment," Kurt murmured, smiling happily and sipping his coffee, his foot tapping against Blaine in amusement.

He gasped dramatically. "You're not even denying it," he replied with a laugh. "Betrayal."

"I shouldn't have to say anything," Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow as he looked at him.

"I just can't believe you're cashing me in for a younger model." he replied "How old is he Kurt? twelve?”

"Don't know," Kurt said airily. "He's short and has expressive eyebrows."

"God...I bet he's in kindergarten isn't he?" he replied giggling.

"Oh yes, he's so five years old."

He laughed shoving him gently. "I don't know how I could ever compete."

"Well... He can't quite reach the furniture with one leap like you do, I suppose that's in your favour." Kurt giggled

"Hmmm so I get to keep you at least until he hits puberty," he replied.

"At the very least."

Blaine smiled softly and cuddled him close. "I know how amazing you are, I wouldn't want anyone else to snatch you up."

Kurt quickly snatched up the coffees, making sure they wouldn't spill, but smiled as he cuddled into Blaine. "You know you're the only one for me."

"I know,” he whispered, spooning up behind him and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Sweetie, your pancakes are going to get soggy," he chided, not really wanting to move. Well, except to put the coffee down on the bedstand. That he couldn't reach. So he didn't move.

"Okay." he whispered opening his mouth for a bite

"You can't be serious."

"Please, I don't wanna let go." he replied

"I... mmpfh," Kurt quickly drank what was left in their coffee cups so they wouldn't spill if they wobbled, and set them back on the tray, cutting a bit of pancake for Blaine and popping it into Blaine's mouth, before pulling a piece off the muffin top and popping it into his own.

"Thank you." he replied before nuzzling the back of Kurt's neck. "Is it wrong that I could spend all day like this?"

"No, but you're the one who wanted to go to 'Nawleans'," he teased, cutting him another piece.

"It was a good idea, I like it so far."

"You don't want to go to the French Quarter?" He asked, giving him another bite, and one to himself, easily feeding them both as they talked.

"I'd love to, I like listening to you speak French. You'll be in your natural habitat."

"Blaine... I'm mostly German with a splash of Irish," he teased. "But it's April, I bet the festival's on, it could be fun, and Cooper'd be distracted."

"I speak Italian and I've never even been there," he teased.

"We should go to Rome someday," Kurt replied, leaning back and kissing his cheek.

"Maybe a tour around Europe," he replied.

"Mmm," Kurt closed his eyes a moment as he let himself imagine such a decadent thing.

He smiled, "After college though," he replied, kissing the nape of his neck.

"Obviously. Probably after we've paid our dues and are stars, as well."

He laughed. "We can see what we can save and maybe grab a bit of work while we travel."

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "Busking?"

“Or bar work," he replied with a shrug. "Anything really," he replied.

"Let's finish the pancakes first."

He grinned. “Okay," he replied, opening his mouth for the next bite.

Kurt laughed, and they spent the rest of breakfast in companionable silence, sharing kisses between bites, before their food was eaten and the aspirin was working. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, not sure how to word things. "Are... you feeling alright?"

"How do you mean?" he asked, breathing him in.

"Well... last night, before you fell asleep. You said you were, uhm, feeling a little ...sore."

"Oh..." he replied flushing before hiding his face in Kurt's back with a laugh.

"So.... are you feeling alright?" Kurt giggled embarrassed.

"Oh umm... the aspirin helped, thank you," he replied shyly.

Kurt turned in his lap, knocking the tray to the floor and not caring as he rubbed his hands down Blaine's back and over his pert rear. "I'm sorry."

"Oh it's okay," he replied curling into him. "I sort of enjoyed it," he confessed. "It's rare seeing you go wild like that," he teased.

"I try to be better in control of myself," Kurt sighed.

"No, it's okay, I liked that I could make you do that. It may sound weird, but you drive me crazy. It's kind of nice that I can do the same."

"Promise me something? Promise you'll stop me, if i ever try to take things too far?"

He blinked at him, "Kurt... you'd never hurt me," he replied before laughing. "I promise."

"Good. And I won't, but I'd feel better knowing you won't let me hurt you, either. I love you too much, Honey." He kissed him softly, then pulled him into a cuddle.

He laughed. "No offense Kurt, you might be bigger than me, but I think I'd win in a fight," he teased.

"None taken." Kurt chuckled. "You and your boxing Dalton Fight Club skills."

He grinned. "I could teach you, you know."

Kurt smiled, "I'd like that."

He smiled. "Fight off those suitors." he replied with a nod and a teasing grin.

"I believe it's you who has the suitors," Kurt replied, nipping his chin.

"They're just blind," he replied softly. "They don't see how amazing you are."

"I know I'm amazing, I've got you, haven't I?" He kissed him again. "We should clean up and get dressed," he added with a sigh.

"Okay," he replied. "Oooh, but can we try some gumbo shrimp later?" he asked his eyes lighting up.

"Foodie," Kurt accused, laughing. "Yes, of course."

He grinned. "Look, I want to try all of it before we leave," he replied, getting up.

"As long as I get to see the cities of the dead and a chance to go to some of the french quarter festival, I'm good," he laughed, getting out of the bed and reaching for a robe, tossing the other to Blaine. "Share a shower, or take turns?"

"We'll never get out on time if we share,” Blaine told him with a smile.

"You go first then, I'll find out from Cooper just how alcoholic that drink I had was," he replied.

“Okay," he replied, taking a kiss and running in.


	8. Chapter 8

While Blaine was in the shower, Kurt spoke to Cooper. He found out the seabreeze he'd been handed had been mostly vodka (which made him feel less a lightweight), and Cooper found out a few of the things he'd been wondering about Kurt's behaviour (Kurt really, REALLY didn't like Bambi anymore, not since his epiphany in sophmore year; and if anyone ever tried to come between him and Blaine, he might well scratch their eyes out). They were chatting amiably in the living area when Blaine finished his shower. 

Blaine smiled rubbing a towel through his curly hair as he walked in. "Shower's free." 

"My turn!" Kurt jumped up and ran in. 

Blaine laughed, shaking his head, "We were thinking of getting some gumbo shrimp, are you in?" 

"Shrimp gumbo? Sounds AWESOME. I can try out my accent, and listen to people talk so I can perfect it," Cooper grinned. 

"Uhhh Coop I don't know if that's such a good idea," he replied. 

"...But, Blaine, every moment is a chance to get better at acting!" 

He sighed softly, feeling guilty. "Okay..." he replied, shaking his head. 

Cooper grinned. "Kurt said we can go to the festival, I promise not to be around too close and cramp your style," he nodded earnestly, “but I won't let you guys out of my sight either, got it?" he asked, very serious. 

"Why, do you think something will happen?" he asked suddenly unsure. 

“No... I mean, French Quarter's a good area to stick to - real open minded," he nodded. "I just... Promised Mr. Hummel and Dad that I'd keep you guys safe, is all," he said sheepishly. 

He sighed and nodded. "Okay," he replied, giving him a slight smile. "Thanks Coop." 

Cooper bumped shoulders with him. "Oh, and word of advice?” 

"Uhuh?" he asked looking at him. 

"Never buy your Kurt anything Bambi merchandised." 

He looked at him confused, "Why?" 

"I asked him some stuff while you were washing up... Trust me on this. Bambi is a no-no." 

"Oh... is Aladdin okay? Or the little mermaid?" 

"Little Mermaid's his favourite, followed by Aladdin, so you're good there. It's just Bambi," he nodded. 

A shadow fell over them, Kurt, a towel wrapped around his waist and shoulders. "You told," he said flatly, glaring at Cooper. 

"I didn't, I just... warned a little." 

Blaine looked at him before walking over. "I swear he just told me not to get you anything Bambi related. He didn't say why." 

"Okay," Kurt said, still frowning as he looked away. "I'm just gonna... get dressed. Moisturise." 

"Kurt..." he sighed following. "Please, Look I won't even ask why." 

Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine into a hug, curling in on himself a bit to hide his face against Blaine's neck as he breathed him in and stopped THINKING. 

"He won't be mad at you, Kurt... He won't pity you - I know that's why you won't say, but... He won't. Okay?" Cooper said, standing up and going to his room. 

"Why would I pity you?" he whispered playing with Kurt's hair. “And how can I be mad at a guy who's forgiven the fact that I sang about sex toys in public?" he whispered softly. 

That surprised a laugh out of Kurt. 

He smiled at the laugh and kissed his cheek, "And let's not forget that I was underage, so you know in the grand scheme of things, my embarrassing thing probably _could_ outweigh yours," he teased. 

"I went to school drunk, confused Miss Pillsbury with Bambi, threw up all over her, and somewhere between then and Finn carrying me off to the choir room to wait for my dad to pick me up, I realised I identify way too much with Bambi and started crying in front of EVERYONE - and I do identify with him too much, and I can't watch that movie anymore without thinking about my mom and then I start crying again," Kurt got out in a rush against Blaine's neck, tensing in his embrace as he waited for the mocking or the pity, or some combination thereof. 

"Oh Kurt... I didn't think..." he replied wrapping his arms around him. "That makes sense," he whispered. 

"You're not going to laugh at me for being stupid?" Kurt asked softly, hesitantly wrapping his arms back around Blaine. 

"Why would I laugh at you, Kurt? Did you really think I would?" he asked, cupping Kurt's face to look at him. 

"No but... it was a possibility," he wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"Kurt..." he sighed softly and looked at him. "Listen to me, I love you. I would never laugh at you for having a heart." 

"I still need to get dressed," Kurt said, smiling slightly in thanks. 

Blaine grinned. "My boyfriend's half naked and you want me to let him go? I'm only human." 

"You don’t want me catching cold, do you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. 

"Ugh, preying on my good nature." he replied before letting him go. 

"If you want, I'll prey on your baser nature tonight," Kurt whispered as he danced away to the bedroom to get dressed. 

His eyes widened, and he watched Kurt walk away before a surprised smile crossed his face, and he walked back to the living room. 

* 

Cooper stuck his head out the his bedroom door, "Safe to come out yet?" he asked his brother. 

Blaine nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah, just waiting for him to get dressed." 

"Oh good. I have red vines!" Cooper brought out the box of candy and plopped back down on the couch, holding it over to offer to Blaine. 

Blaine grinned. "I was supposed to be saving myself for gumbo shrimp," he replied, taking one. 

"There is always room for gumbo," Cooper took two, "And Red Vines." 

He laughed softly, chewing on the end of it. "And red vines." 

"Oh my god, what are you guys eating," Kurt reappeared, looking amazing, somehow, in the stuff Cooper'd bought. He hadn't even changed this one, throwing his vest on over the shiny to dull it down just enough to be dazzling without blinding. 

"You look stunning Kurt," he said with a smile. 

Kurt gave a little twirl while Cooper golf-clapped. "Why thank you," he curtseyed, than bowed. 

Blaine smiled before standing and offering his arm. "May I take you to the french quarter?" 

"Oui, et je vous demande de me montrer un très bon moment." 

Cooper stared. "Now, you have to teach me the accent." 

Blaine grinned, "Regardez ce que vous avez vous-même fourré, Kurt." 

"I'll just play bodyguard...." Cooper looked between the two of them. "Seriously, this isn't fair, I SUCK at languages! That's why I do ACCENTS!" 

Blaine laughed, "You should let him try his irish one on you, Kurt," he teased. "You'll swear it's Rory standing there." 

"Really?" Kurt looked over at Cooper as they left the hotel room, content to let the brothers have key card control. 

"Aye, and I'll be sure to be tellin' ye all sorts of things about the McKeehan clan if you be askin' the right questions." 

"Rory doesn't talk like that... but you've got the accent," Kurt nodded. "Just... use normal words, Cooper?" 

Blaine shook his head at Kurt gently as they walked off down the street. 

"But I am usin' the normal words, Kurt me lad!" Cooper slung an arm around his shoulders, Anderson Brothers bookending him. 

Kurt tried not to laugh, but it was kind of endearing. Oh god, what was it about their childishness that he found adorable? Shame on Cooper. Blaine could get away with it. Blaine could get away with anything. "Okay, Cooper. Today you're Irish, and we'll be... " Kurt stopped and glanced at Blaine, raising an eyebrow. 

"I can be italian and you can be french if you like, Unless you'd prefer I was german?" he asked. 

"Oh god, we're like a walking joke. I love it," Kurt bounced a little as they walked. "I only know English, French, Spanish, and Italian, so... I could never pass AS Italian, though. Or Spanish, come to think of it." 

"You're fashionable, be French!" Cooper told him. 

"We could pretend we're just backpackers that happened to meet up." he replied with a grin. 

"I've met some VERY unfashionable Frenchmen, Cooper," Kurt laughed. 

"Blaine, you're a genius. We're on an adventure!" he said, continuing in the Irish accent, thankfully dropping the odd wordings. "Let's be adventurous and make merry with the adventuring!" or maybe not. 

"Like who?" Blaine challenged. "How many frenchmen are in Ohio?" he asked before giggling at Coopers excitability 

"A French gleeclub run by a friend of Mr Schue's came for a few weeks back in my Sophmore year. I still have some penpals, how do you think I can afford my clothes? I get them before the US, AND at local prices, thanks to Aimee and Claire mostly." 

"I thought you said they weren't fasionable?" 

"I was talking about Gerard and Marc. How a boy named Marc can be ill-dressed, I will never understand. Mercedes took him shopping. It helped." 

"You should do a foreign exchange," Cooper suggested in his accent. Yeah, he wasn't going to lose that all today, was he? "You can take Blaine with you, Both do a semester abroad when he graduates!" 

"Coop, he'll be busy with Nyada. He needs to get a good start on it if he wants to do well." 

"No, I mean, with the school, most schools do a semester abroad, don't they? You just... double up!" 

"No, Cooper," Kurt replied. "Travel happens after education." 

"Also that's kind of in high school, unless you're studying a language or something at college." 

"Besides, I don't want to be studying when I'm overseas, I want to EXPERIENCE!" Kurt said, with a flourish. 

"Oooho, good gesture, you should use that more often," Cooper told him. 

Blaine smiled, "You just want to meet the queen... or Pippa Middleton." 

"I want to DRESS Pippa Middleton. But that's if I fail in theatre and end up doing fashion. One should always have a back up plan," Kurt said with a nod. 

"Back up plans are for if you don't think you can make it," Cooper said. 

"You sound like Rachel," Kurt huffed. 

"Back up plans are sensible, Coop." he replied smiling "But I think you'll make it on Broadway anyway - and if not as an actor, as a writer. Pip Pip Hooray did well didn't it?" 

"It was amazing," Kurt said proudly. 

Blaine grinned, "See, you'll be amazing. The Broadway wunderkind." he whispered. 

Kurt practically glowed at the praise. Just before the doors to the elevator opened on the main floor, Cooper jostled the two of them. "Get in character!" 

Kurt laughed, cocking his hip to the side. 

Blaine giggled. "What are you doing?" he asked watching Kurt 

"I am getting in character, and channeling my inner Frenchman," Kurt replied. "Jean-Paul stood like this almost exclusively," he said in a flawless accent. 

"Kurt you look like one leg is shorter than the other. Jean-Paul sounds like an idiot." he replied smothering a grin. 

Kurt hmpfhed and the door opened, but he did straighten his stance a bit. 

"Thank you. Honestly, sometimes you're worse than Cooper," he teased 

"Accent, Mon amour..." Kurt stuck his tongue out at him. 

"Si Cara." he replied shaking his head as they left the hotel. 


	9. Chapter 9

They had a great deal of fun exploring the French quarter. Kurt had fun haggling over pieces of very fabulous fashion pieces, as well. The festival was in full swing come afternoon, Jazz Everywhere. Kurt kept dancing a little as he walked, jazz handing and shimmying.

Blaine grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him close. "Dance with me, amore." he whispered.

"Oui. Toujours," Kurt replied, letting Blaine pull him close as they danced together.

He laughed as they spun around, Blaine leading Kurt across the cobbled streets.

Cooper kept close enough to leave them alone, laughing as he watched them, enjoying watching them enjoy themselves. He wished he'd thought to fly Ligaya out to spend the weekend, as well. He really did need to learn to plan stuff. The two of them looked so happy, it warmed his heart to see his brother so carefree, again.

Blaine came to a stop and straightened out Kurt's clothes. "We should have brought a camera," he whispered. "Do you have your phone?"

Kurt nodded, pulling it out. "What did you want to take a picture of?" he whispered back, not sure why they were whispering - but why not?

He slipped it out of his pocket and looked over at Cooper looking wistfully off as he thought on Ligaya. "Cooper showing actual emotion," he replied taking the photo before grinning and taking one of the two of them together

"Oh. wow..." Kurt made sure to take a few more pictures. "What do you think has him so... is that wistful? He looks like you when your mind's in the clouds."

"Coop... you know you can call her if you like!" Blaine teased.

Cooper blinked out out of his reverie. "What?"

Kurt tilted his head, smiling. "You're missing someone."

Cooper coloured.

He smiled, "I'm saying call her, Kurt can help you buy her a present you know."

Kurt clasped his hands, "Are we talking absent girlfriend presents?!"

Cooper looked at the ground, toeing the dirt and shrugged before he nodded.

Blaine grinned, "Do you have a picture on your phone, Coop?"

Cooper nodded.

"Ohhh!!!!" Kurt squealed, making grabby hands, "Gimme!"

“Go on, he'll find something to match her eyes or something, Kurt is awesome at presents."

Cooper hesitantly handed Kurt his phone, bringing up the picture of a young filipina woman in white, laughing at something off camera. "Oh she's adorable," Kurt squealed, taking the phone with him as he darted into the shop he'd just left.

"Is... he's not going to call her, is he?"

"No he's going to find her something amazing that you can give her to say you missed her this weekend." he replied

"Okay, good. Because, it would be best if he didn't call her," Cooper nodded, blushing.

"Why... she is real, right? You haven't just been stalking someone?"

"No, she's real. She's very, very real," Cooper said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Just. you know... Kurt's voice, my phone... Might get awkward."

Blaine's smile dropped and he looked at his brother unimpressed. "Really Coop?"

"I'm just saying!" he waved a hand. "Not that I don't trust Kurt'd fix the thing immediately, but what if she thinks he's Mom, and starts talking, does he even speak any Tagalog?""

Blaine glared at him, "You're really not helping your case here," he replied heading off to find Kurt, "Besides she must speak English, because you can barely manage a sentence without butchering it," he muttered.

Cooper's shoulders slumped. He moved to sit on the bench outside the store.

Kurt was going through some of the jewelry, looking at the picture, then at the different pieces thoughtfully.

Blaine cuddled Kurt from behind. "Found anything?" he asked

"Not yet," Kurt leaned back into his embrace. "It's clear she isn't very flashy. Something understated and elegant would be best," he mused.

He smiled softly, "Okay." he replied "I think silver would suit her." he murmured

Kurt nodded in agreement. "She looks like she'd be a gentle sort of person. But happy, Look," he showed the picture to Blaine. "Not nearly as showy as your brother, but it looks like she'd find it endearing instead of irritating."

"Just means she's insane." he replied with a laugh.

"I hold with sweet," Kurt replied, leaning back into him a bit more to kiss his cheek. He lifted up a delicate necklace, bracelet, earring combination. "I think, this."

"I like that. Okay. That's perfect." he whispered before being distracted by a teal sculptured robot and walking off.

Kurt watched Blaine leave fondly, before moving to pay for the item, taking the receipt so Cooper could pay him back. It wouldn't be a gift from Cooper if Cooper didn't pay for it, after all. He went in search of Blaine.

"Look do you think I should get this?" he asked, showing it to Kurt. “It has a bow tie and everything."

"Suddenly I need to meet this mysterious and lovely girlfriend of your brother's, if only to commiserate," Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine's forehead affectionately. "it's cute, just like you."

"Commiserate?" he asked, wide eyed.

"I love you," Kurt said seriously.

He looked at him worriedly. "Why do I feel like you want something?"

"I don't want anything!" Kurt protested.

"Right..." he replied before smiling softly. "I love you too."

Kurt wrapped his arms around him, his bag (with other bags inside) swinging off his shoulder. "So, are you buying the mini blaine robot?"

"Can I?" he asked with a grin. “It can join my collection. Although, I already bought that old antique kodak camera earlier."

"Does it make you happy? Yes? Buy it, silly."

He grinned, "Thank you." he replied walking to the till, "do you want anything?"

Kurt shook his head, winding his arms around Blaine's waist and tucking his chin over his shoulder.

He shook his head leaning back against him. "Maybe a saxophone." he teased before shaking his head. "No, I'm good."

‘Saxaphone’, Kurt mouthed, raising his eyebrows. He kissed Blaine's cheek and let go of him so he could make his purchase

He smiled, "I just thought I could try learning it." he replied with a shrug.

"You coooould..."

“Hey it could help with my audition next year." he replied with a small smile.

"I'm pretty sure you'd need more than a year practice for that, Honey," Kurt giggled.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. Maybe I just need gold pants." he teased, grinning.

"Oh honey. No." Kurt shook his head.

He blinked softly, "It was a joke but... you don't think I could pull off gold pants?"

"I think you'd do better with leather," Kurt decided thoughtfully.

I should probably leave the leather jumpsuits to you. Do I need to get a motorbike and a jacket now too?"

"Too dangerous," Kurt shook his head. "I like you in one piece."

Blaine smiled, "You're not into guys in leather are you?" he asked surprised.

"I'm into _you_." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You could dress like... like a hippie and I'd still love you. I might find myself wanting to douse you in disinfectant occasionally, but that's neither here nor there.”

He smiled. "I don't think that would go with the bowties."

"Oooh!" Kurt clapped his hands with happy thoughts.

"What..." he asked suddenly suspicious.

“Thinky thoughts.”

"That doesn't make me feel any better." he replied

Kurt grinned, bouncing a little. "Nothing..." he sang.

"Kurt, come on," he asked buying his robot.

Kurt hummed a little, shimmied a little, and said “nada!”

Blaine shook his head, "You're leaving the bowties alone."

"I love your bowties, Blaine," Kurt said, reaching out and tugging his. "They're like little leashes I can _tug_."

Blaine smiled, and his cheeks darkened a bit as he straightened it. "Thank you."

Kurt linked their arms, half hugging him as they walked back out the store to where Cooper was seated looking a bit cowed.

Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt, looking at his brother with a slightly disapproving gaze still, and raised his eyebrow. "Where next?"

Kurt handed Cooper the phone, and Cooper put it in his pocket before grabbing Kurt's hand between his. Kurt looked at him surprised and slightly worried, trying to tug it back, but Cooper had a firm grip. "Uhm."

"Kurt Whateveryourmiddlenameis Hummel. I am so. So sorry." Cooper got down on his knee like he was trying to make his apology as sincere as possible.

"...Blaine?" Kurt looked to his boyfriend for help.

"Cooper! I..." Blaine sighed. "Cooper I hadn't told him what you said... never mind."

Kurt tugged his hand again, then put on his bitch face. "Someone'd better start talking. Fast."

Blaine sighed and crossed his arms. "I wasn't going to..." he trailed off with a sigh. "Cooper didn't want you calling his girlfriend in case she thought you were our mom and you couldn't speak Tagalog. I reamed into him for it, but now he feels guilty."

"You're an idiot," Kurt said to Cooper, then laughed. "Let go of my hand, you're causing a scene."

Cooper perked and upped his sorrow and guilty look. "Please, forgive me!" he said loudly, and intently because he was INTENSE.

"Oh my god," Kurt laughed.

Blaine groaned grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him along. "Quickly, before he starts singing"

"Yes, I forgive you, now let me go you insane person!" Kurt shook his head as Cooper finally let go.

Blaine laughed. "Come on or we really will call her." Blaine warned.

"You can't, I have my phone back!" Cooper said.

"Who's to say I didn't get her number?" Kurt replied mildly.

Blaine grinned, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist as the pair argued.

Kurt eventually promised not to call her while they were at the market, after gleefully sparring verbally with Cooper. Cooper forgot about the whole thing when Kurt showed him the tastefully jewelry he'd selected for him to bring back to her. All in all, it was much fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday morning, Blaine was groaning into his pillow once more. "This weekend is going to kill me..." he whimpered.

Kurt grabbed the present aspirin and glass of water and offered it to Blaine. This time he hadn't drunk anything. He couldn't afford to let go again, he was still somewhat embarrassed.

"Next time, can you just kill me before I think about even breathing it in?" he whispered.

"How about tonight we just stay in, we have to fly back early tomorrow, anyhow."

He nodded leaning against him as he drank the painkillers down and handed it to him. "Sounds nice," he whispered.

"I read something interesting a few weeks ago, Kurt hummed, running a hand up and down Blaine's chest.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, "What is it?"

"First I should ask how you're feeling."

"I’m cuddled up to you, that brings me up to an eight straight away," he replied with a smile, his eyes closed. "Go on."

"I read that... certain activities..." Kurt played a little with his chest hair, "help with headaches."

Blaine cracked an eye open. "Really?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know if it's true, but I'd be willing to try if it'll help your headache," Kurt propped himself and waggled his eyebrows. "Elsewise, we could wait until about noon and give your future sister in law a phone call," he grinned.

"Kurt..." he trailed off with a smile. "Your'e aware we can do both, right?" he asked

"What did I give you, magic aspirin?"

"Nooo but I'm just thinking just because we try and get rid of my headache now doesn't mean we can't phone her later."

"Unless I make your headache worse," Kurt pointed out.

“I thought you said it would help?

"I said I read it might," Kurt replied, sliding down and kissing the center of his chest. "So really, it's up to you."

He flushed and smiled softly, "If you're quiet." he whispered bringing his head up for a kiss.

"I can be quiet," Kurt murmured against his lips, shifting closer under the covers and running a hand down Blaine's side as he kissed him back slowly.

He smiled against his mouth. "Are you sure?" he teased playfully, cuddling Kurt close

"Mmhmm," Kurt smiled, nipping at his lips. "I can think of a few ways to keep my mouth busy," he replied.

He giggled , his hand sliding up into Kurt's hair. "Ah, I always did like your imagination."

Kurt laughed softly before he mouthed his way along Blaine's jawline and down his neck with a happy hum

His cheeks flushed brightly, "This has been the best trip ever." he whispered, his full lips bright red as the stretched into a breathless grin.

"We are very, very lucky guys," Kurt agreed, nibbling across Blaine's clavicle and sucking a small bruise into place where nobody would see.

He groaned softly, his fingers tugging at Kurt's hair as he arched his strained throat.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's skin, his head disappearing under the covers as he licked and mouthed and kissed his way along Blaine's body, worshiping it with his mouth and taking his time. Time they wouldn't have to take once they went home.

Blaine blew out slowly his fingers sliding down the back of Kurt's neck, playing with the hair there as he closed his eyes sinking with a whimper into the pleasurable heat.

Sleeping nude was the best idea they ever had. Kurt made his way across Blaine's stomach before licking a long hot stripe down his cock, taking the tip in his mouth and sucking it while his hand stroked across Blaine's belly.

He writhed a little trying not to move too much, his back arching and his fingers dragging over the back of Kurt's shoulders as he whispered out his name.

Kurt hummed, slowly bobbing his head, taking a little more in each time, his hand making up the difference. The taste of Blaine's skin, the weight of him on his tongue, had Kurt groaning himself.

"You're incredible ... Kurt." he whispered, his heels digging into the mattress as he fought not to buck up.

Kurt swept the covers off of them, holding Blaine's hips down as he took him as far as he could. It wasn't all the way, it wasn't to his throat, but he sucked enthusiastically, flicking his tongue at the tip every few strokes of the tongue.

Blaine's breath hitched and stuttered, his legs shifting, his skin flushed and hot as minute after pleasureable passed, his jaw tensed as he tried to distract himself, "Kurt..!" he warned.

He gave an especially hard suck, thumb stroking Blaine's hipbone.

His eyes shot open and he cried out, his hips shuddering as he pawed at him, his trembling coming to a stop after a few hard shocks. His mind coasting down afterwards. "Oh... you're getting so good at that," he whispered.

Kurt lifted his head, wiping the bit of white on the edge of his lip and sucking it off his thumb as he sat back on his heels, running his hands up and down Blaine's thighs as he grinned down at him. "Well, I am getting practice. How's your headache?" he asked.

"I can't even think right now," he whispered, pulling him up for a kiss.

Kurt went willingly, unable to stop his hips from pressing hard against Blaine's skin as they kissed

He smiled against his mouth, "I love you, you talented, perfect, talented, gorgeous, amazing, wonderful..." he trailed off with a soft giggle.

Kurt laughed. "I love you, too," he replied with a grin.

He smiled, watching him with a love struck gaze, stroking Kurt's jaw. "We should probably take care of that," he whispered.

"Mmm, that might be nice," he giggled, his hips still moving slowly against Blaine.

"Might be?" he whispered, his hand sliding down Kurt's stomach.

"Probably might be, Certainly will be... Blaine," Kurt whined shifting against him.

He grinned. "Awww honey," he teased as he kissed down his throat.

"'M not gonna last long," he murmured, squirming against him, his breath quick and short.

“That's okay," he whispered, squeezing gently before returning to the quick sure strokes. "We've got time for more later."

"Got... all... mm. Day... Blaine," Kurt's head dropped back against the bed as he clutched at Blaine's strong shoulders, the muscles shifting under his hands as he fell apart for him.

Blaine grinned and reached over for a tissue, wiping his hand before ducking his head for a loud kiss. "Mmmm, Coop might want us to appear before then."

Kurt held up a hand. "Words... breathing. Wait."

Blaine laughed, dropping his head back on the pillow, his fingers tugging at Kurt's hair.

Kurt grinned, turning and nuzzling into him, resting his hand on Blaine's hip.

"Can we just... can we live here?" he whispered

"In a hotel, or New Orleans?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Both." he whispered.

"Who's gonna pay for it?" he laughed.

"Hmmm I’m sure I can think of something," he whispered, kissing the top of his head.

"I'll pack you in my carry on and bring you to New York with me," he teased.

Blaine laughed softly. "I can fit."

"You probably can," he grinned, giving him a soft kiss.

"Hmm maybe I'll busk on the street and wait tables."

"Then your immense talent will be discovered, and I'll have my big break, and we'll be amazingly well set for life," Kurt replied with a laugh. "Worse comes to worse, I can get an internship somewhere. Vogue, Stark Industries, Oscorp... I'm sure there's some sort of work I could do to help us make ends meet."

Blaine's eyes widened, "Vogue, pick vogue!" he replied with a firm nod.

"Well, I'd rather fashion, but I'm sure I'd make a stellar P.A. if I needed to."

"Vogue." He repeated. "Come on, you loved Marc St. James in Ugly Betty."

"Top of my list, Honey," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine's nose. "We should shower."

"Can I join you?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"At Vogue or in the Shower?" Kurt teased as he sat up.

"I think I'd end up being the one in the poncho," he replied sitting up.

"C'mon," Kurt climbed off the bed, reaching for Blaine's hand.

"Yes sir!" he replied, letting Kurt pull him up

Kurt pulled him into a kiss, languid and content before pulling back. He opened the door and peeked out. The coast to the bathroom seemed clear.

Blaine peeked out, “Do you want to risk it?" he whispered.

"We don't exactly have robes, and we can use towels to get back," He replied.

Blaine's grin deepened." Okay." He whispered looking around warily

"Ready.... set..."

"Go!" Blaine whispered pinching Kurt's rear before running for his life.

Kurt squeaked before laughing, chasing after him as they ran for the bathroom. They were halfway across the suite when Cooper's voice rang out. "OH MY GOD, I'M BLINDED FOR LIFE! TRAUMATISED AND BLINDED, DEAR GOD!!!!!"

Blaine's covered himself and kept running, darting into the bathroom before exploding into a fit of laughter.

"MY EYES MY EYES!!!!!"

Kurt was half a step behind him and he slammed the door shut, leaning against it as though to keep it that way, his eyes wide and mortified.

Blaine giggled, shaking his head. "Well, we did decide to run." he replied with a shrug.

"I swear, he wasn't there when we started!”

"Well, I should hope not!" he replied, switching on the shower.

"Your brother seeing me naked isn't one of the things I ever wanted to happen in life," Kurt said, rubbing at his temples.

"Well, I wish he hadn't seen me naked - but it'll be something to tell our grandkids one day."

"Yes, dears, your great uncle Cooper went blind because when we were just young whipper-snappers, we ran through a hotel room naked as the day we were born," Kurt said in a put-upon attempt at 'Old Man'.

"Exactly," he replied. "And you'll get all red when you tell it, and I'll tease you mercilessly."

Kurt couldn't help laughing at that, his heart warm at the thought of them spending their lives together - as it always was. "C'mon, let's get cleaned up."

He grinned and stepped into the shower before holding his hand out to Kurt to help him in.

Stepping in under the spray, he ran his hands along Blaine's shoulders before reaching for the shampoo and starting to wash Blaine's hair.

Blaine tilted his head under the touch closing his eyes against the soap suds as his hands slid over Kurt's frame.

Kurt hummed the first song that popped into his head before singing softly to Blaine as he washed him, hands gentle and soft as they slid over hair and skin.

Blaine laughed softly, "Single ladies Kurt?" he asked opening one eye to work on Kurt's hair."

Kurt shimmied a little. "It's the first one that came to mind."

"I'll try not to be offended." he replied teasing him.

"I wasn't trying to be offensive," Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're the one who raps in his sleep," he pointed out as he manoeuvred them so he could rinse the suds out of Blaine's hair.

He laughed and ducked his head. "I can't help that. You know I'm obsessed with Gambino at the moment. "

"You're impossible. I almost miss Katy Perry," he teased.

"We'll get back there when her new album comes out."

Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine on the nose once he was suds free. "I'm probably looking forward to it."

He laughed, "Oh please, you know what you'll be like when Lady Gaga releases again."

Kurt shimmied a little again. "I can't _wait_."

"And you'll be singing that in your sleep I bet."

"I don't sing in my sleep!" he protested

"How would you know?" he asked teasing

Kurt blinked, and turned them so he could rinse his own hair out. "Do I?"

Blaine just smiled in response refusing to answer.

Kurt closed his eyes as he got the last of the soap out. "Blaine," he playfully whined. "Do I?"

He laughed, "I can't give in that easily." he replied climbing out of the shower and drying himself off

Kurt finished up while he was drying and pouted when he got out, himself. "Blaine. Do I?"

"Oh this is fun." He replied with a grin wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Blaine. Do I?" Kurt repeated, starting to feel like a broken record.

"Not telling," he replied, reaching out for his hand.

Kurt huffed, taking a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "That's not fair."

"It is fair, you keep mocking my sleep singing."

"Blaine. You self-censored," he giggled.

He blushed slightly. "I told you I can't help it," he protested with a laugh.

"But it's hilarious, Honey," Kurt gave him a light kiss. "C'mon, let's go back to the room and get dressed."

He nodded, "Let's enjoy our last day in New Orleans."

*****

When Kurt and Blaine reemerged from their bedroom, fully dressed, Cooper was sitting in front of the television with a sleep mask on.

Blaine snorted peering over at him before grabbing a glass and filling it with water

"I'm thinking about a movie," Cooper said. "About me. It will be called," he waved his hands to the side, nearly smacking Kurt in the nose. Kurt stepped back. " _'Cooper's Life'_! And it will be about how the up and coming television darling Cooper Anderson was blinded by his oversexed little brother. What do you think?" He grinned in their vague direction, still wearing the eye mask.

Blaine walked over to him. "I'm not oversexed." he replied before pouring the water onto his brother's head.

Kurt jumped out of the way, laughing, while Cooper shrieked like a little girl and jumped up, flailing and taking off the mask. "BLAINE!" he shouted, reaching for the pitcher of water and chasing after his little brother.

"Not me! Not me! I wasn't in on this," Kurt said as he darted past, rushing to hide behind the couch, laughing his head off.

Blaine laughed, clinging to the towel as he ran. "No! No you can't come closer unless you want a repeat of earlier!”

Cooper drenched Blaine again before dropping the empty plastic pitcher and closing his eyes and plugging his fingers in his ears. "Lalalala I am unaware of you. LALALALALALAAAA!!"

Kurt sneaked over to where the phones were charging and picked one up, dialing.

Blaine coughed slipping as he moved to shove him, his feet sliding on the water as it spread on the wooden floor.

Kurt picked up another phone, activating it's video as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end. It was late morning for them, so certainly the other person would be awake.

"Cooper?" Came the reply as Ligaya's face filled the screen. She blinked in surprise at Kurt's image. "Hello?"

"Sorry. I'm Kurt, I'm dating Cooper's little brother. Your boyfriend just drenched him with ice-water, and I thought you would like to know," Kurt smiled as he paused. "And to see them chasing each other around the room like a pair of five year olds," he added, turning the phone so the image of Cooper, half wet and dripping, and Blaine, utterly drenched, were plain to see.

"Okay..." She replied slowly before giggling. "Oh wow." She replied her laughter emanating from the phone.

"We had just gotten dressed, too," he sighed, though the sight of the clothes clinging to his boyfriend wasn't a bad one.

Cooper was chasing after Blaine still, and he slipped on the floor in his sock feet, crashing to the ground and grabbing Blaine on the way.

Another burst of laughter left the phone as the brothers started wrestling on the floor, Blaine trying to escape out of a headlock.

Kurt laughed as well, watching Cooper giving Blaine a noogie and messing up his hair. "See? Five year olds."

"Oh God, I'm in love with a first grader," she complained before Blaine's triumphant cry rang out.

"I feel your pain," Kurt said with a smile. "I am also recording this with my own phone."

"What are you going to do with it?" She asked

"I'll send you a copy, if you like. And, of course, blackmail," he laughed again when he saw Cooper laying on the ground with Blaine sitting on his back. "I think you got him!" he called.

Blaine laughed pulling Cooper's arm behind his back. "I will when he cries uncle," he replied.

"Never!" Cooper cried, struggling beneath Blaine, and laughing too much to be of any good.

"Now give in!" he called.

Lagaya smiled shaking her head. "He's too stubborn, they'll be at that for a while. Give him my love would you?" she asked.

Kurt turned the phone around and smiled back. "I will. It was nice meeting you," he replied.

"You too, Kurt. Look after him for me."

"I will," he promised with a smile as they both hung up, setting Cooper's phone aside as he moved closer with his own, changing the angle of the video.

"I think this will get me tumblr famous," Kurt commented as he filmed them. "I could put this to some ridiculous music and everything."

Blaine looked up. "Are you filming this?" he asked in surprise.

"I called Miss Ligaya as well; she sends her love, Cooper," he replied, grinning. "We've decided we're apparently dating first graders."

Cooper's eyes got wide and dewy. "You... How could you do that to me, Kurt! You're practically my brother-in-law!"

Blaine chuckled, "How long have you two been dating, because I’m pretty sure if it's this serious, she's seen you worse."

Cooper mumbled.

Kurt got closer with the camera. "Once more for posterity, good sir," he said, putting on an accent and ruining it with the giggle.

"One year, two months, three days and... I can't see a clock," Cooper muttered just loud enough to be caught on camera this time.

Blaine's eyes softened and he looked up at Kurt wide eyed. "I hate to say this but that's pretty adorable.”

"It really is," Kurt said, turning off the video and pocketing his phone. "I'm starting to think it's genetic." He smiled at the two of them. "C'mon, you two need to dry off before you get sick. This is our last day in N’awleans - let's make the best of it!"

Blaine reached his hand up for Kurt to help him up, pulling him down for a quick kiss first

"Okay, you can't do this right now. I'm going to start puking rainbows," Cooper complained, laughing as he squirmed out of the way and got up, heading to his room to change.

Kurt pulled Blaine up closer and tilted his head, turning the kiss long, deep, and thorough.

He smiled, keeping his wet arms behind his back so as not to get Kurt's clothes wet.

Kurt's fingers splayed across Blaine's cheeks as he devoured his mouth for several long moments before letting him free, giving him a peck on the nose. "Go get dry," he said, letting him go.

"Love you," he whispered warmly before pulling away and bouncing off back to their room.

Kurt grinned and went to get some towels to clean up the Anderson boy's mess.


End file.
